apprend mon histoire
by Luna051
Summary: TERMINEE! la suite très bientot! l'épilogue est là!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer **: pas a moi mais j'y travaille.

**N.A** : après en avoir discuté avec de nombreuses personnes, je suis arrivés a la conclusion que tout le monde ne détestait pas les Harry version filles. Donc, voici une deuxième histoire.

**Résumé **: donc, nous avons un ryry fille qui fait une malheureuse chute dans le temps. 50 ans pour être exact et elle se retrouve amnésique.

**Couple **: HP/TJ

* * *

**Prologue**

Isa se réveilla d'un nouveau cauchemar de Voldemort. Elle s'assit sur le bord de son lit frottant vigoureusement sa cicatrice qui lui faisait horriblement mal. Décidant qu'elle n'arriverait plus a dormir, elle se leva et prit sa cape d'invisibilité. Elle vérifia qu'Hermione dormait bien dans son lit avant de refermer la porte.

Isa se retrouva seule dans les couloirs du 12 Square Grimmaud. Les récents évènements lui sautèrent aux yeux, les membres de l'ordre du phénix étaient venus la récupérer chez les Dursley, Sirius avait parlé d'un plan d'attaque de Voldemort et Dumbledore l'évitait comme la peste. Elle ne voulait pas montrer aux autres qu'elle souffrait. De plus, elle était encore en colère du fait que tout le monde lui cache quelque chose et Dumbledore n'osait plus la regarder dans les yeux. A 15 ans, Isabella Lilian Potter était une très jolie sorcière. Communément appelée la survivante ou la-fille-qui-a-survécu, elle étudiait en ce moment a Poudlard, école de sorcellerie pour sorcier et sorcière et allait entrer en 5ème année. En début d'été, elle avait été attaquée par des détraqueurs mais la surveillance des membres de l'ordre avaient portés leurs fruits et elle avait été sauvée par Remus.

il était encore très tôt. Isabella soupira et arpenta la maison les bras ballants. La maison était calme. Aucun membre ni aucune réunion ne devait se tenir avant l'après midi. Après plus d'une heure et demie, elle se retrouva assise sur les marches de l'escalier hésitant entre le fait d'aller se recoucher ou d'attendre l'aube. En même temps, quelque chose lui sauta aux yeux. C'était une petite lumière provenant du placard au fond de la pièce. Isa fronça les sourcils, elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu ça quand elle fixait le placard. Elle suivit la lumière et parvint finalement a trouver la source. C'était une Pierre, brillant doucement entre différents objets. Isa ramassa la pierre et se mit a l'examiner sous toutes les coutures. Ca semblait… familier. Isa avait vu quelque chose comme ça avant… la Pierre philosophale. Avant qu'il ne puisse penser a quoique ce soit, elle sentit quelque chose l'agripper au nombril et la tirer. C'était a peu près la même sensation que d'utiliser un portoloin. Après un moment, elle disparut et la dernière chose qu'elle vit fut un flash de lumière avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

* * *

**Allez les petits loups, début d'histoire. Petit prologue. Dites moi si vous aimez bien ! et si vous aimez, vous reviewez. bisous!  
**


	2. Nicolas Flamel

RAR

Crystal d'Avalon: voici la suite. j'espère que tu vas apprécier encore.

Mimie: tu me rassures, voici le deuxième chapitre, un peu plus long. j'espère que tu vas aimer

cicin: oui, je uis en train d'écrire le prochain chapitre de l'autre, elle devrait etre bientot publiée. voisi la suite de cette fic, j'espère que tu vas aimer.

* * *

Chapitre 1: Nicolas Flamel

BANG!

Isa tomba douloureusement sur le sol. Elle frotta sa tête avec un main l'autre tenant toujours la pierre. sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Elle avait l'impression que le monde tournait autour d'elle. Elle vit vaguement un visage sombre s'avancer vers elle.

"que..." la figure se rapprocha très vite et se tint a se cotés. "est-ce que ça va?"

puis, tout devint noir.

Quand Isabella se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle était étendue sur un lit. Tout était sombre autour d'elle mais une chose est sure elle ne savait absolument pas ou elle était.

"tu t'es enfin réveillée. Ca va?" quelqu'un était assis près d'elle, dans la pénombre, elle ne distinguait pas son visage.

se relevant un peu, elle observa tout autour d'elle. C'était une chambre ordinaire… du moins pour un sorcier. Il y avait de nombreux chaudrons et dans le coin de la pièce, une bibliothèque remplie de vieux grimoires poussiéreux et d'objets magiques. Isa revint a la personne assise près d'elle. C'était un homme. Un vieil homme pour être plus précise. Il avait des cheveux gris et une longue barbe.

avant qu'elle ne puisse mieux l'examiner, sa tête lui refit soudainement mal et elle porta ses deux mains sur ses tempes.

"bois ça, tu te sentiras mieux." L'homme lui tendit une fiole de potion.

Isa, ayant trop mal pour se demander s'il était sain de boire une potion offerte par un inconnu la vida en a peine une seconde.

"mieux?"

"oui, merci." Isa regarda l'homme devant elle. "Um... ou suis je?"

"ma maison. Te rappelles tu de ce qui s'est passé avant que tu n'arrives dans ma maison?"

Isa tenta de se rappeler mais il n'y avait que du blanc. Elle ne se souvenait de rien la concernait.

"non," répondit elle.

"est-ce que tu te souviens de ton nom?"

"... non."

l'homme la regarda dans les yeux fouillant son esprit, "je sais ce qui t'es arrive. Je te promet de t'aider mais pour ça, tu dois me croire et me faire confiance."

Isa acquiesça ne sachant que dire

"je te dirais ce qui s'est passé après que tu te sois reposée. Oh, en passant, mon nom est Nicolas Flamel. »  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------

le matin suivant, quand Isa se réveilla, elle vit Nicolas assis sur un matelas pas loin d'elle. C'était une assez grande chambre tout compte fait. Il y avait de nombreuses pierres sur les étalages. Elles avaient toutes des couleurs différentes. Une Pierre rouge se trouvait dans le coin séparée des autres.

Nicolas se tourna et indiqua une chaise a la jeune fille

"bonbon au citron?"

"non merci"

"bien."

Le vieil homme se leva et alla au fond de la pièce. Il prit une pierre bleue et revint vers la jeune fille.

"tu tenais cette Pierre quand je t'ai trouvé hier. Connais tu son nom ?. est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est?"

Isa secoua sa tête

"je ne sais pas. Je ne me souviens même pas de mon nom..." ses yeux se focalisèrent sur le sol

Nicolas soupira.

"c'est une Pierre révèle-moi-mon-passé que j'ai inventé. Je l'ai perdue il y a quelques années quand un mage noir a attaqué ma maison. sa fonction était de faire voyager son possesseur dans le temps. Elle choisit son possesseur comme les baguettes et aussi l'époque a laquelle la Pierre va le renvoyer. Mais les voyages dans le temps sont dangereux. On risque toujours de changer le futur donc, j'ai ajouté un petit plus. Quiconque activera la Pierre perdra la mémoire le temps qu'il retourna dans son époque."

"donc, la Pierre m'a choisie moi. Pourquoi ? »

"peut être y a t il quelque chose que tu dois apprendre d'ici. Tu ne le sauras pas tant que tu ne seras pas retournée chez toi mais une chose est sure, si la Pierre t'a fait revenir ici c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison, je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir amenée ici. Tu dois avoir peur d'avoir été transportée dans un lieu étrange sans mémoire et a cause d'une invention d'un vieux fou"

"qu'est-ce que je vais faire alors? Je ne me souviens de rien!" Isa couvrit sa tête avec ses mains. "combine de temps vais je rester ici?"

"un an ou deux," répondit Nicolas. "la Pierre peut te ramener au moment exact ou tu es part ou bien te ramener dans une autre époque. Je n'en sais rien. La Pierre va emmagasiner de l'énergie pour le voyage. C'est pour ça que tu dois rester obligatoirement un an... oh ! et tu ne vas pas vieillir durant ces années. Comme ca, même si tu restes ici pendant 2 ans, quand tu retourneras, tu auras toujours le même age. Rien n'aura changé si ce n'est que toutes les connaissances qui tu auras ici, tu les gardera quand tu retournera. Pour le moment, tu resteras ici et a partir du ois de Septembre, tu iras a Poudlard"

»Poudlard ? »

"oui, tu t'en souviens?".

Isa ferma les yeux et chercha dans sa mémoire quelque chose qui ressemblerait a Poudlard.

elle grogna et secoua la tête. "c'est sans espoir."

"ça va aller, Poudlard est une école pour les sorcier et les sorcières. Tu te souviens de la magie n'est ce pas? Seul un sorcier peut activer la pierre."

Isa s'assit encore fouillant sa mémoire. Finalement, elle hocha la tête.

"je le sais d'une certaine façons. Je sais que je peux faire de la magie »

"comme tu peux le voir, tu as encore ta mémoire de tout ce qui n'est pas ton identité. Mais la mémoire de tout ce qui t'es arrive dans la vie et tout ce qui pourrait être dangereux pour le future a été perdue pour le moment. Quand tu retourneras chez toi, tu te souviendras."

"au fait, en quelle année est on?"

"1945."

Isa garda le silence se demandant de combine d'année et était revenue.

la voix de Nicolas brisa les pensées d'Isa. "on devrait peut être penser a te trouver un nom, tu vas en avoir besoin pour rentrer a Poudlard. tu as une idée ?"

"tout ce que vous voulez, ça m'est égal,".

Nicolas la regarda de la tête au pied pour pouvoir décider. Maintenant qu'il y regardait de près, il devait bien avouer qu'elle était vraiment très belle. De longs cheveux noirs, fins et visiblement doux comme de la soie, des grands yeux verts émeraudes qui ressemblaient a deux avada brillant, une peau blanche nacrée et des lèvres rouges et pleines. Oui, vraiment très belle. Il se mit a chercher un nom qui ne serait pas trop commun et qui lui irait parfaitement bien. En la regardant encore, la réponse lui sauta au visage.

« Ange. »

« pardon ? »

« ton prénom, ça sera Ange. »

« d'accord, Ange comment ? »

« Ange Mayfair. Les Mayfair son des sorcières qui vivent en amérique. Elles sont tellement nombreuses qu'il y a des Mayfairs un peu partout dans le monde. »

« d'accord. Je suis Ange Mayfair. »

« bien, maintenant, je crois que tu ferais mieux de dormir encore un peu au risque de te chopper un mal de crane épouvantable. Nous discuterons de ton programme demain. »

il lui tendit une fiole et elle l'avala cul sec avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

* * *

ca y est, voilà le chapitre 2, je crois que la fic va etre en deux épisodes. le primer épisode, c'est Isa avec Tom et le deuxième épisode c'est quand elle revient et qu'elle tente de reprendre contact avec Tom. a votre avis, est-ce que Tom doit chager de camp ou pas? 


	3. Chapter 3

chapitre 2:

Ange était dans une petite chambre, sale et froide. Il y avait 4 lits en assez mauvais état. Elle se tourna et s'apprêtais a sortir quand elle se retrouva face a quelqu'un. La seconde d'après, elle sentait quelqu'un l'agripper par le col de sa chemise et l'obliger a faire face.

l'homme était grand avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux gris. Il se tourna vers Ange et dit d'une vois menaçante,

"qu'est-ce qui te prend si long? Il y a beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui."

"je suis désolé monsieur," Ange entendit la voix du garçon, elle était douce, chaude et profonde. « je ne me sentait pas très bien et… »

"ne me donne pas d'excuse," grogna l'homme.

ange regarda le garçon tomber sur le sol. Elle regarda l'homme en face et d'elle avec un air horrifié.

"alors Jedusort, tu sais quelle va être ta punition n'est-ce pas?" l'homme défit sa ceinture et l'enleva.

il leva la main et …  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

ange hurla. Elle couvrait sa tête avec ses mains et se sentait comme si elle brûlait.

Nicolas arriva en courant dans la chambre en entendant les cris

"tu vas bien? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?"

Ange secoua la tête et tenta de se souvenir de son rêve.

"j'ai eu un cauchemar mais… c'était si réel ma tête me faisaient mal quand je me suis réveillée."

Nicolas se rapprocha du lit. Il retira gentiment la main d'ange et examina sa tête avec attention. Ses yeux s'élargirent quand il vit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas note la veille. Elle avait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Il savait très bien ce que cela voulait dire. Une cicatrice due a un puissant sort. Mais comment l'avait elle eue ? seule des formes de magie noire laissaient ce genre de cicatrice. Quand il toucha la cicatrice, il sentit le pouvoir parcourir ses doigts. Les yeux de Nicolas passèrent de la cicatrice aux yeux de la jeune fille. Des yeux d'un vert émeraude intense qui le regardaient avec confusion et nervosité. Mais il y avait autre chose, une autre paire d'yeux derrière les émeraudes. C'était très vague. Bientôt, les autres yeux s'évaporèrent laissant place aux deux émeraudes. Nicolas réalisa tout a coup ce que cela voulait dire.

Nicolas s'installa près du lit sur une chaise et lui prit la main. "c'est une connexion Ange"

"Connection?"

"oui." Nicolas prit sa baguette de sa ceinture et murmura un sort. Un miroir apparut face a Ange.

elle regarda dans le miroir. Elle n'avait pas encore vu a quoi elle ressemblait et elle se trouva très jolie. Des cheveux noirs, des yeux verts. Quelque chose lui sauta aux yeux.

elle frissonna. "cette cicatrice..."

"est due a un sort," compléta Nicolas. "quelqu'un t'a fait cette cicatrice ou plutôt, je devrais dire, quelqu'un te fera cette cicatrice. La cicatrice a en quelque sort réalise une connections entre toi et celui qui t'as lance ce sort."

Ange se tourna vers Nicolas. "donc, ce que j'ai vu dans mon rêve est vrai? Le garçon..." elle fit une pause se souvenant de ce qu'elle avait vu dans son "rêve » "est-ce qu'il le savait ? il savait que j'était là?"

"probablement pas," répondit le vieux sorcier. "sa part du lien n'est pas encore formée. Il ne t'a pas encore envoyé ce sort. Mais comme toi tu as déjà reçu ce sort, tu es capable de ressentir ses émotion et de lire dans son esprit."

Ange resta dans son lit et ne dit rien

"écoute, je dois avouer que pour une sorcière de 15 ans, tu as un potentiel assez impressionnant. Dès que tu te sentiras mieux, je t'enseignerais l'occlumentie et la légilimentie. Nous passerons aux duels, a la magie blanche et ancienne, aux incantation, la magie élémentale, les combats avec armes magiques et si nous avons du temps, les animagus. Ou du moins, les bases. Nous nous reverrons durant cette année pour parfaire ton entraînement.


	4. bienvenue a Poudlard

Salut a tous, je sais que ca a fait un bout de temps que je n'ai pas updater cette fic, ne vous inquiètez pas, il me faut un peu de temps mais je ne les abandonne pas. Bien entendu, je vais continuer POURQUOI MOI ? mais il me faut du temps pour y penser et pour savoir quoi écrire.

* * *

RAR :

Darkilia : probablement oui, je vois bien une grande histoire d'amour qui débute dans le passé. C'est assez drôle parce que j'ai déjà écris le dernier chapitre de cette partie ci ainsi que le premier et dernier chapitre de la seconde partie. Je sens que ca va te plaire.

Nymphodora Tonk : merci, voici la suite, j'espère que ca te plaira toujours !

Ornaluca : toujours fidèle au rendez vous a ce que je vois. ( je suis forcée de regarder les comtes de la cryptes SAUVEZ MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII lol) voilà la suite. C'est étonnant de te voir suivre cette fic alors que ce n'est pas vraiment un slash. Enfin, je suis quand même contente. Bisous, j'espère que tu aimeras

Drackyumi : ca commence a bouger tout doucement. Chacun des chapitres représentera un mois et au bout de juin eh bien, elle retournera chez elle et retrouvera ses souvenirs mwawawa ( rire diabolique en imaginant sa tete quand elle se souviendra de qui est Tom ! je me sens une âme sadique !) bonne continuation.

Wogo : voilà qui a le mérite d'etre clair, ce que je me demande c'est pourquoi avoir pris la peine d'envoyer une review ? je veux dire tu trouves que c'est pourri, tnt mieux pour toi mais bon, ne lis pas et laisse tomber alors, pas la peine de laisser une review pour dire que tu détestes !

Cicin : dis donc, toi aussi tu deviens un fan régulier des fics ou harry est une fille. Il va falloir que tu me files ton adresse e mail et puis je t'en enverrais d'autres. SI QUELQU4UN VEUT DU HARRY EN FILLE DE VOLDEMORT OU DE LUCIUS MALEFOY ET EN GENERAL IL SORT AVEC SEVERUS QU IL ME LE DISE ET JE LUI ENVOIE OU BIEN SI J AI ASSEZ DE REVIEW POSITIVES JE ME FERAIS UN PLAISIR DE LES PUBLIER ! voilà, j'ai fait ma petite annonce bon, ceci dit, merci de continuer a me lire après toutes les conneries que je peux débiter a la minutes. Allez, a la prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures.

* * *

Chapitre 4, bienvenue a Poudlard

Dès le lendemain, ils commencèrent l'entraînement et Nicolas fut rapidement étonné. Ange avait une connaissance très vaste en matière de sortilèges. Certains plus compliqués que d'autres ce qui était un bon début. Il l'installa un matin dans sa bibliothèque et partit a Poudlard demander de l'aide a son vieil ami Albus Dumbledore.

« Nicolas ! je sui heureux de te revoir. »

« moi aussi Albus, moi aussi, je viens pour te demander un service. »

« bien sur, je t'écoute. »

« voilà, j'ai recueilli une jeune fille chez moi et je souhaiterais que tu l'admettes en 5ème année ici. »

« elle a le niveau ? »

« oh oui ! elle a un niveau très supérieur a ce que j'ai vu, elle pourrait t'égaler facilement et elle n'a que 15 ans. Le seul soucis c'est qu'elle est amnésique. »

« comment ça se fait ? »

« je n'en sais rien. Elle est apparue dans mon salon et elle ne se souvient de rien donc son nom d'emprunt est Ange Mayfair. »

« très bien, qu'elle se présente le jour de la rentrée et elle sera répartie avec les premières années. »

« merci Albus. Je ferais mieux de retourner maintenant »

« bien sur. Au revoir Nicolas et remet mon bonjour a Pimprenelle (n.a : je ne me souviens plus du nom de sa femme, c'était péronelle ou Pimprenelle ?). »

« bien sur Albus, passe nous voir quand tu as le temps. »

« je n'hésiterais pas mon ami. »

après une brève accolade, Nicolas disparut avec son portoloin et il arriva dans la bibliothèque qu'Ange n'avait pas quitté.

« voilà, tu entreras a Poudlard dans 15 jours. Ca avance ta lecture ? »

« oui, il y a des choses très intéressantes. J'ai trouvé de nombreux sorts de protections et de défenses qui n'ont pas l'air trop difficile. »

« tu sais, tu as un sens original de la difficulté. Je serais enclin a dire que ta magie réagit selon tes souhaits. Si tu sais ce que tu veux faire alors tu le feras. C'est intéressant. »

elle le regarda interdite. Elle n'avait pas l'impression qua ça soit si simple.

Durant les deux semaines suivantes, elle continua son entraînement avec le vieil homme. Elle devait dire que pour un vieux, il avait encore de la ressource. Elle passait ses soirées a la bibliothèque a dévorer tous les livres qui lui tombaient sous la main.

Le premier Septembre, elle se rendit a la gare Kingcross seule après avoir dit au revoir a Nicolas et lui promettre de revenir. Il lui avait donné une pierre qui jouerait le rôle de portoloin et qui l'amènerait près de lui. Elle regarda émerveillée le train rouge et noir qui dégageait de la fumée sur la voie et monta a bord se trouvant un wagon a part. elle regarda tous les sorciers passés et finit par reporter son attention sur le paysage. Ca lui disait vaguement quelque chose mais sans plus. Elle n'avait aucune image nette de son passé.

Elle fut interrompue dans ses rêves par la porte du wagon qui s'ouvrait. Elle tourna la tête et retint son souffle. C'était le garçon qu'elle avait vu dans ses rêves. Un certain Jedusort. Il était plutôt pas mal. Des cheveux châtains légèrement ondulés, des yeux verts foncés, il était assez grand et bien batti même si un peu maigre. Sûrement du a son traitement chez les moldus.

« je peux m'installer avec toi ? »

« bien sur. »

« tu es nouvelle ? »

« oui, je m'appelle Ange Mayfair. »

« Tom Jedusort. Tu entres en quelle année ? »

« 5ème. »

« tu étais ou avant ? »

« je n'en sais rien. Je suis amnésique. »

« oh ! d'accord. Comment ça se fait ? »

« je ne sais pas ! »

ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à la fin du voyage. Il se leva et lui fit face.

« nous arrivons a Poudlard, tu devrais mettre ta robe. »

elle acquiesça et enfila la robe de sorcière. Elle était certaine d'avoir déjà fait ça mais elle ne savait plus ou, ou quand ! l'homme qui l'accueilli n'avait pas un physique très avenant. Il appelait les premières années et elle les suivit. Le château était magnifique. Nicolas lui avait montré des peintures mais le voir en vrai était beaucoup plus intéressant. Il y avait quelque chose qui l'attirait inexorablement a lui. Une fois dans le hall de Poudlard, un vieil homme les accueillit, il avait de longs cheveux gris avec quelques reflets auburn, la barbe allait de pair avec.

« bonjour a tous, je suis le professeur Dumbledore. Je serais votre professeur de métamorphose. Vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Quand j'appellerais votre nom, vous irez vous placer sur la tabouret et je poserais le choixpeau sur votre tête et c'est lui qui décidera. Vous pouvez y aller. Miss Mayfair, veuillez attendre ici s'il vous plait. Le directeur vous appellera. »

Ange le regarda dans les yeux. Nicolas lui avait parlé de son ami qui travaillait a Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore. Grand sorcier très puissant lui avait il dit. Elle hocha positivement la tête.

Un a un , les nouveaux élèves furent répartis. Quand ce fut terminé, le directeur, monsieur Armando Dippet se leva et réclama le silence.

« avant de vous faire mon discours de bienvenue, je dois vous annoncer que nous accueillons cette année une nouvelle élève. C'est un cas assez délicat puisque mademoiselle est amnésique, je vous demanderais donc de ne pas lui poser de question énervante. Miss Ange Mayfair."

La jeune fille avança dans l'allée d'un pas aérien, elle croisa le regard de Tom a la table des Serpentards. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret et attendit. Le choixpeau lui fut posé sur la tête et elle entendit la petite voix lui parler.

« bien, qu'avons nous là ? une visiteuse du futur amnésique. Je vois que cette année va être pleine de rebondissement avec toi. Tu es courageuse, ça ne fait aucun doute, intelligente et loyale et surtout… oh ! je vois que tu as hâte de faire tes preuves ! je ne vais pas te retenir dans ce cas SERPENTARD. »

la table des verts et argent applaudit sous l'impulsion de leur chef et elle alla s'installer près de Tom. un des garçons a ses coté commença a lui parler. Il était blond aux yeux gris.

« je m'appelle Arthur Malefoy. Bienvenue chez les Serpentards. Je suppose que tu es une sang pur. »

elle le regarda sans comprendre. Elle n'en savait strictement rien si elle était une sang pur ou pas. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait en fait ? Tom sembla la comprendre puisqu'il intervint d'un ton moqueur.

« dis moi Arthur, aurais tu un problème de compréhension ? le directeur Dippet a dit qu'elle était amnésique. Comment veux tu qu'elle sache si oui ou non elle est une sang pur si elle ne connaît même pas son nom. »

« Ange Mayfair n'est pas ton nom ? »

« non ! c'est Nicolas qui m'a nommée ainsi. »

« c'est vrai qu'elle ressemble a un ange. »

elle se tourna vers la voix haussant un sourcil moqueur en voyant le pachyderme qui avait prononcé cette phrase d'une manière qui se voulait charmeuse.

« Damien Goyle ! enchanté et bienvenue chez les Serpentards. »

« merci ! »

son sourire devait être un peu crispé si on tenait compte qu'il était en train de lui broyer les os de la main.

Après le repas, toutes les tables se levèrent pour retourner dans les dortoirs. Les cachots n'étaient pas vraiment accueillant, c'était sombre, froid et humide, elle frissonna. Les filles de Serpentard n'avaient pas vraiment l'air sympathique non plus. Toutes des pimbêches insipides et sans intérêts, il y avait peu de chances pour qu'elles deviennent amies.

« miss Mayfair s'il vous plait. »

Ange stoppa directement et se retourna.

« oui professeur ? »

« pourrais je vous voir ? »

« biens sur ! »

« je la raccompagnerais monsieur Jedusort. »

Tom ne dit rien mais hocha la tête. Visiblement, il n'aimait pas ce professeur. Elle entra dans le bureau du professeur son regard s'arrêtant sur l'oiseau rouge et or endormi sur son perchoir. Instinctivement, elle se rapprocha de lui et passa une main sur ses plumes douces et soyeuses de l'oiseau qui se réveilla en chantant une joyeuse mélodie et frotta son bec contre la joue de la jeune fille.

« Fumseck a l'air de vous aimer. C'est très rare. Je crois que je peux vous faire confiance. »

« je l'espère. »

« sage réponse miss. Bien alors, Nicolas m'a déjà raconté comment vous étiez arrivée chez lui. Rien de nouveau ? pas de nouveau souvenir ? »

« rien professeur, parfois de vagues flashs mais ça disparaît avant que j'ai bien eu le temps de me rappeler. »

« je comprend. Cela doit être frustrant non ? »

« si, très ! mais je m'y fais doucement et puis certains élèves sont sympathiques. »

« Tom Jedusort ? »

« on dirait qu'il ne vous aime pas beaucoup. »

« vous avez vu juste miss. Je crois que l'on se comprend pas beaucoup avec Tom. Bien, dans le cas ou vous retrouvez votre mémoire ou bien si jamais vous avez le moindre problème ou la moindre question au sujet de Poudlard, vous êtes évidemment la bienvenue dans ce bureau et je suis certain que Fumseck sera ravi de vous revoir. »

« je vous remercie monsieur. »

« de rien miss. Venez, je vous raccompagne. »

le chemin du retour fut silencieux, Ange saluait les tableaux qu'elle voyait et ils la saluaient en retour. Dumbledore souriait devant l'infantilisme de la jeune fille. Ils arrivèrent face aux tableau de serpent et ils donna le mot de passe. La majorité des élèves était couché. Il n'y avait plus que Tom et quelques uns de ses amis qui disparurent bien vite en voyant le professeur de métamorphose.

« miss Mayfair, monsieur Jedusort, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et une bonne nuit. »

« a vous également professeur »

tom ne fit qu'un geste de la tête et Dumbledore sortit de la salle commune les laissant seuls.

« qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? »

« savoir si mes souvenirs revenaient. »

« oh ! c'est tout ? »

« oui ! on aurait du parler d'autre chose ? »

« non non ! je vais aller me coucher. Tu devrais en faire autant. »

« d'accord. Bonne nuit Tom. »

« bonne nuit Ange. »

Tom remonta dans son dortoir un léger sourire aux lèvres, jamais personne ne lui avait souhaité bonne nuit. Les garçons trouvaient ça trop puérils et les filles ne s'intéressaient pas trop a lui mais juste a sa réputation de prince des Serpentards. Après tout, il était l'hériter de Salazard Serpentard. Il se coucha rêvant a pleins de petits angelots flottant.

* * *

PETITE NOTE DE DERNIERE MINUTE. J AI L EXTREME HONNEUR DE VOUS ANNONCER QUE J AI MON PROPRE BLOG A MOI TOUTE SEULE PASSEZ LE VOIR ET LAISSEZ MOI DES COMMENTAIRES SUR LES PHOTOS! ET LAISSEZ MOI DES REVIEWS EN PASSANT PAR ICI C EST LE PETIT BOUTON BLEU JUSTE EN DESSOUS! 


	5. Septembre

RAR

ALINEMCB54 : je sais qu'il m'a fallu du temps pour le faire ce chapitre ! j'avoue, j'avais un peu la flemme. En ce qui concerne mes délire personnels avec des ryry en fille, j'ai ouvert un second compte sur ffnet et mon pseudo c'est ERTIS. Je publierais avec ce pseudo toutes mes fics un peu bizarre avec des ryry en fille et fille d'un peu tout le monde en fin de compte, j'en ai ou c'est la fille de Lucius, sirius, severus, Voldy j'en ai même une ou il est la fille de Dumby ! me suis bien marrée avec celle la d'ailleurs ! donc, si tu vois des fics sous le pseudo ERTIS tu sais que c'est moi ! merci de me lire envers et contre tout a bientôt et bisous !

CICIN : je sais pas si je t'ai prévenu mais certainement que oui, que j'ai mon nouveau pseudo et que c'est ERTIS je crois que oui, je t'ai déjà prévenue ! bon merci quand même de lire toutes les stupidités que j'écris ! bizzzzzzz

4RINE :Luna se fait toute petite salut c'est moi ! je sais je suis un peu en retard quoi ? a peine 2 mois ! bon c'est vrai j'ai traîné mais la suite devrait venir plus rapidement puisqu'il est a l'écriture ! si c'est vrai ! mais que veux tu le mois d'octobre, il y a l'annif de Tom et le bal d'Halloween ! peut être même une attaque de Grindy ! j'en sais rien, je verrais bien comment je me sens a ce moment là ! bisous et a la prochaine !

ZAIKA : voilà au moins un commentaire qui a le bon sens d'être simple a comprendre. Lol. La voilà la suite ! lis bien !

LILIANE POTTER : tu sais que dans l'une de mes futurs fics, Harry sera Liliane Potter ! dieu que nous sommes géniales ! c'est gentil d'avoir voulu me laisser ton e mail malheureusement il ne s'est pas inscrit ! si j'étais toi, je m'enverrais un mail juste pour me dire ce que tu aimes vraiment. Dans d'autres cas, je vais te dire ce que je dis aux autres, je vais publié les fics avec des ryry filles sous le pseudo ERTIS donc, a bon entendeur, salut !

LILICIAN : ma chériiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeee ! tu es là, présente au rendez vous comme d'habitude ! la voilà la suite mon cœur, toute chaude ! c'est que j'arriverais un jour a te convaincre que les ryry en fille sont plus intéressant ! non ! pas une slasheuse comme toi si ? bisous puce !

DAWN456 : bah coté scénario, c'est pas vraiment nouveau, voyages dans le temps, amourette avec un tommy tout meugnon ! la chose qui change c'est que notre bon vieux harry est une fille et une peste mais sinon ça va ! enfin, j'espère que tu continueras a aimer ! bye

ORNALUCA : c'est ce que je vois que tu n'aimes pas QUE les slashs ! moi je dois dire qu'en ce moment je suis dans une période HPRL ! c'est terrible comme les mumus bestiaux sont… intéressant je vais dire ! hum ! dis donc, toi qui n'aime pas les couples HPGW, tu dois adorer ce 6ème bouquin non :D t'inquiète t'es pas la seule ! a la limite, je l'aurais vu avec Hermione mais ginny, quelle horreur ! pov ryry ! allez a bientôt bisous !

NYMPHODORA TONK : dis donc, toi aussi tu deviens une habituées de mes fics c'est fou ce que je suis flattée ! si si, c'est vrai je te jure ! que des personnes perdent du temps a lire les imbécillités qui sortent de mon cerveau, ça me touche ! voilà le nouveau chapitre, bisous !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Septembre

Le lendemain matin, Ange se leva d'excellente humeur, elle allait enfin commencer ses cours et était très excitée. Elle s'habilla rapidement, brossa ses cheveux et fit sa toilette avant de descendre dans la grande salle. Elle arriva en même temps que certains gryffondor qui lui jetèrent un regard dégoûté. Etonné, elle haussa les sourcils se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour attirer leur antipathie.

« tu vas bien Ange ? »

elle se tourna vers la voix du jeune homme qui lui parlait. Tom.

« oui ça va. Il y a un problème avec les Gryffondors ? »

« pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« eh bien… je ne sais pas trop. Ils m'ont regardé bizarrement. »

« qui ? »

« oh ! le garçon avec des cheveux en bataille et la fille aux cheveux bruns bouclés. »

« Harrold Potter et Minerva Mcgonagall. Ce sont les préfets de Gryffondors. Tu dois savoir que depuis la création de Poudlard, Salazard Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor ne s'entendaient pas très bien. On peut même dire qu'ils se haïssaient et les rivalités inter maison sont restées. »

« je trouve ça ridicule. »

« les gryffondors trouvent que notre maison a mauvaise réputation. Salazard Serpentard était un mage noir. Depuis nous avons eu de nombreux mage noir a Serpentard et je suppose qu'ils nous voient tous comme des seigneurs des ténèbres potentiel ou des mauvais sorciers pratiquant la magie noire. »

« je vois ! je trouve quand même ça débile ! tu es un serpentard et je te trouve très sympathique. »

elle rougit doucement sous le regard amusé de Tom.

« merci. Dépêche toi de déjeuner, on va être en retard au cours de métamorphose et Dumbledore ne nous ratera pas ! »

« tu n'as pas l'air de l'apprécier. »

« non c'est vrai. Je n'aime pas que l'on me mente et il le fait sans arrêt. »

« je comprend. Je n'aime pas non plus que l'on me mente ! »

elle vida son jus de citrouille (n.a : désolée chouchou, je sais que tu détestes ça !), prit son sac et suivit Tom dans les couloirs du château. Même si c'était la première fois qu'elle venait, elle avait l'impression de connaître chaque recoin par cœur.

« bonjour a tous, pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, enfin, celle qui ne me connais pas, je suis le professeur Albus Dumbledore. J'enseigne la métamorphose. Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier comment changer les animaux en verre a pied. C'est très simple, vous taper 3 fois avec votre baguette et prononcez la formule FERRAVERTO »

ange regarda la fille s'appelant Minerva Mcgonagall changer son oiseau en un verre parfait. Elle releva la tête hautainement.

« parfait miss Mcgonagall. 5 points pour Gryffondor."

Ange regarda sa perruche et imagina son verre. Elle prononça la formule et un éclair vert passa de sa baguette a l'oiseau. Il se changea en un merveilleux verre ouvragé en cristal vert avec des serpents argentés ondulant autour. Tom siffla d'appréciation et elle lui lança un regard amusé tout en haussant un sourcil face au regard enragé de Minerva.

« voilà un bien joli verre miss Mayfair. 15 points pour Serpentard. Vous permettez que je le garde ? »

« bien sur professeur. »

durant le reste du cours, elle regarda les élèves changer leurs animaux en verre tandis qu'elle étudiait son livre de métamorphose. Après le cours, ils se dirigèrent dans les cachots pour le cours de potion.

« bonjour a tous, aujourd'hui, nous allons travailler sur une potion nutritive. La liste des ingrédients se trouve sur le tableau. Vous avez une heure. »

Ange lista ses ingrédients et alla les chercher faisant bien attention de bien les choisir. Elle savait que potion n'était pas vraiment sa matière de prédilection. Tom remarqua tout de suite sa main tremblante quand elle coupa les racines de mandragores séchées.

« ça va ? »

« je ne suis pas très douée en potion. »

« c'est pas grave, je vais te montrer. D'abord, tu te calmes et tu respires a fond. Lis les instructions deux fois puis seulement après tu commences ta potion. T'as déjà fait un gâteau a la manière moldue ? »

« oui. »

« eh bien c'est la même chose. Les moldus ont le beurre, le sucre, la farine, ce genre de chose et nous, nous avons la mandragore, les poils de licorne, les ailes de libellules et autres. Tu dois juste faire attention a ce que tu mets en premier et a tes quantités. »

il l'aida a couper ses racines et a mesurer les autres ingrédients et elle se détendit complètement. Au final, leurs potion était parfaite. Ils firent gagner 15 points a leur maison. ils allèrent ensuite manger et Tom grimaça en rencontrant le regard de Dumbledore.

« quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« a chaque fois que je le regarde, j'ai l'impression qu'il entre dans ma tête ! c'est très désagréable. »

« il doit être légilimens. »

« Lé… quoi ? »

« légilimens. La légilimencie est l'art de lire dans les pensées d'une personne que tu regardes dans les yeux. Ca s'apprend mais c'est considéré comme de la magie noire. Pour te protéger, ils y a l'occlumencie. C'est l'art de bloquer les pensées et les attaques extérieurs. Je pourrais te l'apprendre si tu veux. »

« tu accepterais ? »

« si j'avais dit non, je ne te l'aurais pas proposé. Tu acceptes de m'apprendre les potions ? c'est vraiment pas ma tasse de thé. »

« vendu ! »

« génial ! merci. »

elle lui fit un sourire éclatant et il sentit son cœur battre plus vite !

après le repas, ils avaient cours de soins aux créatures magiques et défense contre les forces du mal. Ils eurent le droit d'observer de loin des licornes et tous devaient bien admettre que c'étaient vraiment des animaux magnifiques. Ange eut un flash d'une licorne morte et quelqu'un dessus la vidant de son sang mais le temps de se concentrer sur cette vision, elle était déjà partie.

Finalement, son cours préféré arriva et ils étaient une fois encore avec les Gryffondors. Elle grimaça en voyant les visages fermés et haineux qui les suivaient.

« bien ! bonjour a tous. Aujourd'hui nous allons faire le test de l'épouvantard. Qui sait ce qu'est un épouvantard ? miss Mayfair ? »

« personne ne sait a quoi ça ressemble réellement. Ce sont des créatures qui se changent en ce qui nous effraie le plus c'est pour ça qu'ils sont si terrifiant mais la formule pour les faire disparaître est RIDDIKULUS et il faut les changer en quelque chose de drole. »

« effectivement miss Mayfair. 10 points pour Serpentard. Comme miss Mayfair l'a dit, la façon de faire fuir un épouvantard est le rire. Il faudra lui donner une forme que l'on trouve amusante. Chacun a votre tour vous allez passer ce test. »

tous les Gryffondors se mirent devant et poussèrent les serpentard dans le fond. Ange réfléchissait a ce qui pourrait lui faire le plus peur. Il y avait quelque chose au fond d'elle qui craignait une chose mais elle ne savait pas ce que c'était. Elle observa du coin de l'œil Minerva fondre en larme devant Albus Dumbledore qui lui annonçait qu'elle avait échoué a tous ses examens et ne put retenir un sourire sarcastique. C'était tellement minable !

pour la majorité d'entre eux, on reconnaissait la peur des araignées, des serpents, du spectre de la mort, des vampires, des loups garous. Quand ce fut le tour de Tom, le moldu a la ceinture apparut et elle sentit la colère que dégageait le jeune serpentard. Avec un riddikulus, le moldu se retrouva nu comme un ver et tentait de se cacher sous les rires des élèves.

Ange observa le moldu nu qui la regardait elle et chercha sa plus grande peur. Le froid tomba sur la classe tandis qu'une créature toute noire, sans yeux mais avec une énorme bouche apparut. Elle entendit des cris et des rires horribles dans sa tête. Au moins, maintenant elle savait que sa mère était morte. Son corps était figé par la terreur mais sa main pointa la baguette sur la créature et une formule jaillit sur le bout de ses lèvres.

« SPERO PATRONUM »

un cerf gigantesque sortit de la baguette et fonça sur le détraqueur qui trébucha et se retrouva nez par terre. Le professeur renvoya l'épouvantard dans sa boite et se tourna vers la jeune fille.

« ou avez vous appris a faire le patronus ? »

« je… je ne sais pas. C'était quoi cette créature ? »

« un détraqueur. Un des gardiens de la prison d'Azkaban. Vous allez bien miss ? vous êtes un peu pale. »

« est-ce que… est-ce que je peux sortir professeur s'il vous plait ! je ne me sens pas très bien. »

« bien sur miss. Monsieur Jedusort. Accompagnez là s'il vous plait. »

Tom acquiesça et sortit de la classe. Ne trouvant plus la jeune fille, il demanda aux portraits s'ils l'avaient vue passer et ils lui indiquèrent le parc. Il la retrouva assise contre un arbre tremblante et en larme. Il s'agenouilla et lui caressa gentiment les cheveux.

« qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? »

« mes parents. La mort de mes parents. Une lumière verte et un rire affreux ! a vous glacer le sang. »

elle se mit a sangloter de plus belle et il la prit dans ses bras la réconfortant comme il le pouvait. Elle finit par se calmer et releva les yeux vers lui. Deux émeraudes brillantes de larmes.

« désolée ! je dois te paraître ridicule. »

« non pas du tout ! tu as tout a fait le droit de craquer parfois. Vient, allons manger. »

il l'aida a se remettre debout tentant d'ignorer les papillons qui dansaient dans son estomac. Le reste de la première se passa dans le même ordre d'idée. Ange avait commencé a lui donner des cours de duel, d'occlumencie et de défense contre les forces du mal. En contre partie, il lui apprenait les potions et la magie noire.

Elle avait souvent de petites conversations avec le professeur Dumbledore. Elle lui avait parlé de ses parents et il avait semblé désolé de l'apprendre. Il avait été franchement étonné qu'a 15 ans elle parvienne a faire un patronus corporel. Encore plus étonné que sa plus grande peur était la peur elle même ! décidément, cette jeune fille était bourrée de surprise mais ce qui le dérangeait plus était qu'elle semblait s'entendre a merveille avec le jeune Tom Jedusort et que celui ci commençait a avoir de fine barrière dans la mémoire ce qui voulait dire que d'abord il apprenait l'occlumencie et qu'ensuite, ça devait être elle qui le lui apprenait puisque s'est défense mentale a elle étaient infaillible.

La semaine suivante, l'événement majeur fut la remise en place de l'équipe de Quidditch. Tom était le gardien et le capitaine de l'équipe et chaque années, les serpentard se faisaient battre par les Gryffondor grâce a leur foutu attrapeur Potter ! pourtant, il sentit une petit flamme d'espoir naître en lui quand il vit Ange voler ! une chose était sure, elle allait se retrouver dans l'équipe et Potter ferait moins son malin. Il commençait sincèrement a croire que cette fille était une bénédiction divine !

Les animosités avec les Gryffondors allaient en grandissant et il était fréquent d'assister a une altercation Potter et Mcgonagall contre Jedusort et Mayfair et bien souvent, ça se terminait de la même façon, les deux gryffondors se retrouvaient a l'hôpital avec des furoncles pleins la figures. Le duo maléfique, comme aimaient les appeler les étudiants, était inséparable, ils mangeaient ensemble, étudiaient ensemble, restaient toujours ensemble. Et si la complicité amicale était bien là, un autre sentiment plus fort commençait a prendre racine dans leur cœur mais hélas, aussi têtu l'un que l'autre, ça risquait de prendre encore un peu de temps.

La dernière semaine du mois de Septembre vit se jouer le premier match de la saison opposant Gryffondor a Serpentard. Harrold et Tom se serrèrent la mains tout en se fusillant du regard. Les joueurs s'envolèrent et le souaffle fut lancé.

« hey ! Mayfair ! attrapeur c'est pas un poste pour les filles ! »

« pourquoi joues tu dans ce cas Potter ? »

un fin sourire jouèrent sur leurs lèvres et ange repartit a la recherche du vif d'or. Elle regarda comment son équipe se débrouillait. Pas trop mal elle devait bien le dire. Elle commença a faire des tours du terrain suivie de près par Potter qui ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher d'une semelle. Elle sourit intérieurement en prenant un peu d'altitude.

Soudain, elle piqua vers le sol vite suivie par Potter et au dernier moment se releva et sourit vraiment en entendant un crack sous elle. Elle vit que l'autre attrapeur n'avait pas pu éviter le sol. A cette distance, elle parvint a voir le grand sourire de Tom.

Elle repéra quand même le vif et se mit a le suivre. Après un piquet, elle tendit le bras et se fit laminer le bras par une des batteuses de Gryffondors. Elle ramena son bras contre sa poitrine et posa un pied sur le balais en tendant l'autre bras. Sa main saisit le vif d'or tandis qu'un autre cognard l'atteignait en pleine poitrine et l'éjectait de son balais le vif toujours serré dans sa main.

« ange Mayfair a attrapé le vif d'or ! Serpentard l'emporte 350 a 110. »

la tribune des Serpentard éclata en bruyant applaudissement tandis que le reste de l'équipe se posait au sol.

« t'es géniale Ange ! tu l'as eu ! t'as eu le vif d'or ! mais t'es dans un sal état ! »

« je crois que j'ai le bras et quelques cotes cassées ! »

« foutu Gryffondor ! ils n'y ont pas été de main morte ! »

« on s'en fout ! on a gagné ! et Potter s'est craché ! »

« ouai ! t'étais vraiment géniale ! tu crois que ça va aller si je te soulève pour t'emmener a l'infirmerie ? »

« ouai ça devrait aller ! »

il la souleva doucement du sol, surpris de son poids si léger et la calla contre son torse. Elle ferma les yeux et se lova un peu plus contre sa poitrine retenant un faible soupir de bien être. Tom en profita pour respirer a plein poumon son parfum de vanille.

L'infirmière poussa des cris en voyant l'état dans lequel elle était et pesta contre ces sports trop dangereux. Elle déshabilla la jeune fille d'un coup de baguette et Tom rougit puis se retourna et finit par partir en courant presque. Il avait a peine eu le temps d'apercevoir une peau satinée et blanche a l'aspect très douce. Il refoula ses hormones et alla faire ses exercices d'occlumencie pendant que les autres étudiants de serpentard fêtaient la victoire éclatante de Serpentard sur Gryffondor.

* * *

voilou pour le chapitre 5, la suite bientot ou du moins, plus rapidement que celui ci! laissez moi des REVIEWS, ca soulage de savoir qu'il y en a qui aiment! 


	6. Octobre

R.A.R.

**ORNALUCA**: ouai je sais bien, elle part en couille avec son bouquin! D'abord Cédric, puis Sirius, maintenant Dumby ! AU SUIVANT ! lol non mais bon et pis le roguinou d'amour qui lui aussi part en couille ! on sait pas trop si oui ou non il est gentil ou bien méchant ou autre ! pov petit ryry ! ceci dit, Daniel Radcliffe avait dit que d'après lui, si Voldemort crève a la fin du 7ème tome, ryry l'accompagnera ! franchement je crains le pire et comme la sortie est pas prévu avant 2 ans, on a le temps de mousser !

**LILICIAN** : ma chérieeeeeeee ! ouai je sais Tom poussé par ses hormone, c'est hilarants ! non mais c'est intéressant de voir a quel point ange aura compté dans la vie de Tommy boy ! dans le chapitre suivant, je te le donne en exclu, on apprendra enfin pourquoi Tom adore tuer les Potters et pourquoi il n'a pas pu tuer Ange ! ah ah ! je ne sais pas si je te ferais attendre comme tous les autres tiens ! bawahahahahah ! je me sens une âme de sadique aujourd'hui ! lol ! bisous ma chérie !

**LILIANE POTTER** : bah en fait, tu vas vite comprendre que Voldemort, c'est Ange qui l'a créé et que même si Tom l'aime et que elle aussi, Voldy va avoir du mal a passer au dessus de ça ! surtout si on compte le fait qu'ils ont au moins 50 ans de différence ! mais pour la seconde partie de la fic, j'ai deux fins différentes, la version pas cool et la version cool ! j'hésite en fait ! même par amour, Tom ne peut pas abandonner son job a plein de futur maître du monde et il aime encore Ange donc… je ne sais pas encore… j'ai le temps n'est-ce pas ? mais bon, tu te rendras vite compte dans ce chapitre qu'entre Ange et Dumby, c'est pas le grand amour ! bye !

**ARWEN JEDUSOR** : kikou ! tant mieux que ça te plaise! Bisous

**LE GOUYOU SAUVAGE** : bah en fait, ryry retrouvera pas sa mémoire avant trèèèèèès longtemps ! il ne la retrouvera que quand il sera de retour a Square Grimmaud et a son époque et étant dire que ça va lui faire un choc ! c'est pas tout les jours que tu tombes amoureux d'un monstre qui s'éclate a pourrir ta vie ! lol ! a bientôt bizzzzz

**NYMPHODORA TONK** : là ! tu vois, il vient plus vite ce chapitre ! oui je sais, on se rend compte que Tom était humain en fait a la base ! et puis, on peut dire qu'Ange lui est d'une grande aide ! bah oui quand même ! les plans foireux c'est elle qui les a ! lol ! la première partie de cette fic sera intéressante en fait puisqu'on découvrira petit a petit que c'est elle qui a créé Tom. Entre lui trouver un nouveau nom et lui offrir Nagini, son futur serpent qui ne le quittera pas d'une semaine, elle lui apprend l'occlumencie et la légilimencie et lui il lui apprend la magie noire ! autant dire qua quand elle reviendra a son époque, ça va être comique puisqu'elle sera a fond Serpentard ! lol allez ! a plus !

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Octobre.

Tom vint la voir souvent a l'infirmerie. Elle était devenue la nouvelle mascotte des Serpentard depuis qu'elle avait gagné le match et les autres maisons semblaient la détester encore plus bien qu'elle ait eu la visite de Harrold Potter, venu la féliciter pour sa feinte de Wronski parfaitement réussie. Tom en avais fait une jaunisse bien qu'il refuse d'admettre que c'était de la jalousie pure et simple. Il avait d'ailleurs envoyé son poing dans la figure de Potter qui avait eu le nez cassé !

Minerva avait hurlé au scandale sous le regard amusé d'Ange ! décidément, elle ne l'aimait vraiment pas cette fille. Elle eut enfin la permission de sortir quand ses cotes furent réparées et fut accueillie en grande pompe par ses amis Serpentard. Ils firent la fête au whisky pur feu jusque tard dans la nuit et le lendemain, la maison des serpents était atteinte de gueule de bois aiguë !

Le cours de soins aux créatures magiques avait prit une nouvelle tournure. Le professeur avait amené un runespoor, serpent Violet a 3 têtes ayant chacune une fonction précise.

/ zzzzzzz'avez vous ccccccccces bipède bizzzzzarres /

/ ils resssssssssemble a ccccccccccceux de mon rêves. /

/ vous êtes franchement atteinte tous les deux. Non mais qu'esssssssst-ccccce qu'elle a à me fixxxer ccccccccelle là /

Ange tenait de masquer son rire comme elle le pouvait mais ses épaules étaient quand même agitées de soubresaut.

« ça va pas ange ? »

« si si ! elles sont trop comique a se disputer. »

« tu les comprends ? »

« bien sur ! tu ne les comprend pas toi ? »

« si mais je dois être le seul ! »

« pourquoi ? »

/ esssst-ccce que tu me comprend /

/bien sssssssur /

« tu es fourchelangue Ange ! c'est très rare et pas super bien vu ! »

« fourche langue ? »

« oui ! la langue des serpent ! »

« j'ai parlé une autre langue ? mais… je ne m'en suis pas aperçu ! comment puis je parler une autre langue s'en m'en rendre compte ? »

« j'avais le même problème au début ! Salazard Serpentard était un fourchelangue ! »

« tu es son héritier n'est-ce pas ? »

« oui ! on en parlera plus tard si tu veux bien ! »

elle hocha positivement la tête et suivit le reste du cours. Le soir, Tom l'emmena dans une salle spéciale qui avait la faculté de faire apparaître ce que le sorcier qui voulait l'utiliser avait besoin. Ils entrèrent donc dans un petit salon très sympathique avec deux canapés et un feu de bois ronflant.

« de quoi voulais tu me parler ? »

« je n'ai pas le droit de vouloir discuter de la pluie et du beau temps avec toi ? »

« si bien sur ! c'est juste l'endroit qui est étonnant ! »

« ca s'appelle la salle sur demande. Je suis le seul a la connaître ! »

« oh ! génial ! tu ne m'a jamais parlé de toi. »

« y a pas grand choses a dire ! ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde. Je ne connais pas son nom ! mon père est un moldu. Il s'appelle Tom Jedusort. »

« comme toi ? »

« en fait, moi c'est Tom Elvis Jedusort ! Elvis comme mon grand père ! mais je ne connais pas son nom de famille ! »

« t'as pensé a regarder dans les fichiers d'états civil ? tu es fourchelangue et ta mère était une sang pure donc tu dois avoir un rapport avec Salazard Serpentard. Ils ne doit pas y avoir 50 familles ! »

« probablement oui ! mais je ne sais pas ou chercher ! et ça me dégoûte de porter le même nom de que mon moldu de père ! »

« crée toi un nom ! »

« quoi ? »

« oui ! tu prends les lettres de ton nom et tu les changent de place pour te créer ton propre nom ! »

« tu es pleine de ressource ! »

« je sais ! on va être en retard pour le dîner ! je te rejoins là bas, je voudrais demander quelque chose au professeur Dumbledore. »

« quoi ? »

« j'aimerais discuter avec Nicolas un de ces jours c'est tout ! je te rejoins là bas ! »

il la regarda partir dans le couloir un mince sourire aux lèvres ! lui qui se doutait jusque là d'avoir un cœur, le simple fait de la voir lui envoyait des papillons dans l'estomac ! voilà probablement un fait a marquer dans l'histoire de Poudlard, Tom Elvis Jedusort, le plus froid des serpentard était amoureux d'Ange Mayfair, sorcière magnifique et amnésique.

Ange se dirigea vers les bureaux du professeur de métamorphose et frappa doucement a la porte. Elle entra quand Dumbledore lui donna la permission.

« ah miss Mayfair ! que puis je pour vous?"

« voilà professeur, je me demandais si vous saviez quelle était la date d'anniversaire de Tom ? »

« le 31 Octobre miss ! »

« est-ce qu'il y a une sortie a pré au lard d'organisé avant ? »

« techniquement non mais ça peut se faire ! puis je vous demander pourquoi ? »

« je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais la vie de Tom a l'orphelinat n'est pas vraiment rose et je l'aime beaucoup ! j'aurais voulu lui acheter un cadeau ! »

« faites attention a vous miss ! vous avez l'air de beaucoup tenir a monsieur Jedusort mais il n'est pas quelqu'un digne de confiance ! »

les yeux d'Ange se glacèrent et l'air autour d'eux se rarifia.

« je fréquente qui bon me semble professeur Dumbledore ! et Tom compte beaucoup pour moi ! vous ne le connaissez pas alors ne le jugez plus jamais devant moi ! »

elle avait sifflé ses mots d'une voix basse et menaçante et Albus ne put rien faire d'autre qu'acquiescer ! cette jeune fille pouvait être terrifiante quand elle s'y mettait ! elle sortit du bureau furieuse et retourna la grande salle.

Tom remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle avait les traits crispés et ses yeux brillaient d'une colère froide et meurtrière.

« Ange ? tu vas bien ? »

« oui ça va ! »

« tu as l'air… en colère ! »

« c'est rien je te dis ! »

Tom se tut visiblement vexé et elle se calma tout de suite posant sa main sur celle du jeune homme.

« je suis désolée ! c'est juste Dumbledore qui m'a dit un truc qui ne m'a pas plu c'est tout ! »

« qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit le vieux fou ? »

« que je devais éviter de traîner avec toi et que tu 'étais pas un garçon fréquentable ! je lui ai dit d'aller se faire foutre ! que je fréquentais qui je voulais et que je t'aimais beaucoup ! »

« vieux con ! »

« je suis d'accord ! ne t'inquiète pas de ce qu'il a dit ! je me fous pas mal de son avis. »

« tu sais que tu es vraiment un ange toi ? »

« je sais ! »

le directeur réclama le silence.

« Albus Dumbledore m'a proposé une sortie extra scolaire et j'ai accepté ! je suis donc heureux de vous annoncer que le 30 Octobre, vous irez en excursion a pré au lard. Et le 31 au soir, un bal aura lieu. Je vous demanderais de prévoir des tenues de soirée.»

les cris de joie fusèrent parmis les élèves heureux et ange sourit de toutes ses dents !

le lendemain elle reprit ses cours particuliers avec Tom. Il avançait très rapidement en occlumencie et légilimencie et parvenait désormais a empêcher Dumbledore d'accéder a son esprit. Il parvenait également a faire son patronus qui ressemblait a un Ange même si le visage était encore brumeux. Le sien a elle avait changé et était passé d'un cerf a un immense serpent blanc. Les cours de duel avançaient bien et ceux de magie noir aussi. Elle apprenait vite et parvenait désormais a réaliser des potions toute seule.

« ange ? »

« oui ? »

« je me demandais si tu accepterais d'être ma cavalière au bal ! »

« avec plaisir Tom. »

« et a la sortie de pré au lard ? »

« c'est un rendez vous ? »

« si tu veux ! »

« d'accord ! »

le 30 au matin, après avoir supporté les questions incessantes de ses camarades de chambre au sujet de son mystérieux cavalier, ange rejoignit Tom dans le hall d'entrée, elle était habillée en moldu, une petite jupe plissée, un pull a col roulé et un manteau en velours. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et tombaient en vague sur ses épaules.

« tu es très jolie ! »

« merci monsieur Jedusor ! »

il rigola doucement et lui présenta son bras. Elle le prit et ils se dirigèrent vers Pré au lard. Nicolas lui avait laissé sa clef de Gringott et elle avait promis de le rembourser une fois revenue a son époque.

« alors Ange ! ou souhaites tu aller ? »

« eh bien j'ai besoin d'une robe pour ce soir et je voudrais trouver un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Nicolas ! c'est demain. Et toi ? »

« eh bien j'aurais bien eu besoin d'un costume malheureusement, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent sur moi ! »

« je te l'offre ! »

« je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ! »

elle arrêta de marcher et il se tourna vers elle étonné. Il plongea ses yeux olives dans les deux émeraudes sentant comme a chaque fois son cœur battre de plus en plus vite. Il n'avait même pas remarqué a quel point ils étaient proche.

« ce n'est pas de la pitié ! si tu souhaites me rembourser un jour alors tu le feras ! de plus c'est l'argent de Nicolas, pas le miens ! je le rembourserais quand je me souviendrais de qui je suis ! »

« d'accord ! tu as gagné ! je me demande si juste une fois je parviendrais a te tenir tête ! »

« j'en doute ! »

elle le traîna chez madame Guipure ( n.a : faut croire que ça existait déjà a cette époque !) et se fit faire une robe en velours verte émeraudes avec des bordures en fils d'argent avec des motifs de serpent. Tom opta pour un costume classique avec une écharpe en soie couleur crème. Elle l'abandonna quelques instants et fonça a l'animalerie pendant que lui commandait des bières au beurre.

« que puis je faire pour vous miss ? »

« est-ce que vous vendez des serpents ? »

« oui ! c'est dans la pièce d'a coté. »

elle se dirigea vers cette pièce entendant des sifflements. Elle vit un couple de magnifique serpents, une femelle et un male ! ils étaient tous les deux noirs avec des yeux jaunes vifs.

/ ssssssalut vous deux ! je m'appelle Ange ! je cherche un cadeau pour mon ami dont cccccccc'est l'anniversaire demain./

/ ton ami est ausssssssi un parleur /

/ oui ! il sssssss'appelle Tom/

/ si tu nous prend ma compagne et moi, je veux bien devenir le compagnon de ton ami/

/ d'accord. Vous avez un nom /

/ je m'appelle Nagini et voici Nina./

elle paya les serpent et les plaça dans ses poches préalablement agrandies. Elle alla ensuite rejoindre Tom qu'elle retrouva en pleine confrontations avec un groupe de Gryffondors menés par Harrold Potter et Minerva Mcgonagall pour ne pas changer ! plus ça allait et plus elle rêvait de faire un ravalement de façade avec cette miss je sais tout.

« un problème Tom ? »

« pas du tout ! ces Gryffondors étaient passés me saluer ! »

« comme c'est aimable a eux ! si ça ne vous dérange pas trop, nous souhaiterions être seuls. »

« je ne vois pas ce que tu lui trouves Ange ! tu vaut mieux qu'un serpent ! »

« quelqu'un comme toi je suppose Potter ? »

« peut être qui sait ! »

« on ne le saura jamais ! dégagez maintenant ! »

les 5 Gryffondors allèrent s'installer a une table plus loin.

« ils sont chiants ces Gryffondors ! »

« tout a fait d'accord avec toi ! a ton avis, Dumby était aussi a Gryffondor ? »

« probablement ! j'aime bien ce surnom ! »

des cris se firent entendre et ils se levèrent tous les deux.

« qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« probablement une attaque de Grindewald. »

« qui ? »

« Grindewald ! c'est un mage noir qui s'amuse a semer la terreur dans le monde magique ! »

« c'est horrible ! il faut aller les aider. »

« je te suis ma chère ! »

après un sourire éblouissant, ils coururent tous les deux dans la rue. Une vingtaine de sorciers causaient la panique et au milieu d'eux se trouvait un homme habillés de rouge ! il était plutôt grand, assez séduisant, il avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux d'un violet glacé. Les hommes en noirs qui l'entouraient envoyaient des éclairs verts sur les passants elle entendit Tom murmurer « avada kedavra » mais trop occupée a analyser la situation, elle ne réfléchit pas trop a ce que ça voulait dire même si elle était certaines d'avoir déjà entendus ces mots quelque part. elle fut frappée par un doloris et sentit son corps entier commencer a brûler. Elle faisait son maximum pour ne pas se rouler au sol et hurler comme son corps le souhaitait. Elle savait qu'elle avait déjà reçu ce sort une fois et c'était vraiment très frustrant de se souvenir a quel occasion c'était.

« PROTEGO ! »

une énorme bouclier stoppa le sort et envoya l'homme contre un mur. Maintenant elle était en colère.

« INCENDIO »

les capes de 3 sorciers commencèrent a brûler, les autres leur jetaient des sortilèges d'eau mais rien ne pouvait stopper le feu. Tom vint la rejoindre et ils commencèrent a envoyer des sorts tous les deux. Magie noire et magie blanche se côtoyaient dans ce combat. Cependant, ils furent bien heureux de voir apparaître le professeur Dumbledore ainsi que d'autre membres du corps enseignant qui semblèrent stupéfaits que 2 élèves tiennent tête aux hommes de Grindewald.

Epuisée par le combat et par le doloris reçut, Ange s'évanouit dans les bras d'un Tom furieux et mort de trouille pour son ange !

Après une bonne nuit de repos, elle se réveilla le lendemain fraîche et en pleine forme pour le bal du soir. Nagini et Nina n'avaient pas été trop dérangés de la bataille et s reposaient encore dans ses poches. Elle les conduisit dans la salle sur demande ou ils restèrent toute la journée en attendant qu'elle n'aille les chercher.

Au soir, elle passa sa robe verts, le col était carré dévoilant la naissance de sa poitrine et sa peau pale, elle boucla ses cheveux et les remonta en chignons laissant passer quelques mèches çà et là. une fois qu'elle se jugea prête, elle rejoignit tom appuyé nonchalamment contre la porte de la grande salle. Il était très élégant dans son costume moldu noir parfaitement coupé.

« ma fois miss Mayfair ! vous êtes splendide ! »

« vous aussi monsieur Jedusor ! a croquer ! »

ils s'avancèrent dans la grande salle ou toutes les discussions stoppèrent devant le couple tant attendu de la soirée. Ange et Tom allèrent rejoindre leurs amis serpentard qui semblaient avoir monopolisé un des saladiers de punch !

les grandes tables avaient été troquées contre des tables plus petites et rondes. Elles étaient de 8 personnes au maximum. Les elfes de maison semblaient s'être surpassés tant la nourriture était excellente. Quand tous les élèves eurent finis de manger, les tables disparurent laissant la place a un piste de danse et des mini salons. Arthur Malefoy en réquisitionna un et Tom entraîna ange sur la piste de danse encore déserte. Des notes de musiques lentes et langoureuses s'élevèrent et ils commencèrent a valser collé l'un a l'autre. Ange avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de tom et le nez de celui ci était enfui dans le cou de sa compagne. Ils étaient tellement bien tous les deux qu'ils n'avaient même pas remarqués que les élèves et les professeurs les regardaient en souriant. Seul Dumbledore ne souriait pas et regardait calculateur le jeune couple sur la piste. De l'autre coté de la piste, un garçon aux cheveux en bataille regardait les deux Serpentard danser avec un coup au cœur et la vieille chanson qui résonnait derrière eux lui était directement destinée.

Tu n'as jamais dansé aussi bien que ce soir  
Je regarde briller tes cheveux blonds dans le noir  
Tu n'as jamais souris si tendrement je crois  
Tu es la plus jolie tu ne me regardes pas

Et tu danses avec lui la tête sur son épaule  
Tu fermes un peu les yeux c'est ton plus mauvais rôle  
Et tu danses avec lui abandonnée heureuse  
Tu as toute la nuit pour en être amoureuse

Je suis mal dans ma peau j'ai envie de partir  
Il y a toujours un slow pour me voler ton sourire  
Et tu flirtes avec lui moi tout seul dans mon coin  
Je n'sais plus qui je suis je ne me souviens plus de rien

Et tu danses avec lui la tête sur son épaule  
Tu fermes un peu les yeux c'est ton plus mauvais rôle

Et tu danses avec lui abandonnée heureuse  
Tu as toute la nuit pour en être amoureuse  
Et tu danses avec lui, et tu danses avec lui  
Et tu danses avec lui, et tu danses avec lui  
Avec lui !  
Lui !

Loin de cette agitation, Ange et Tom passaient leur moments au paradis. Ange releva un peu la tête croisant les yeux de Tom. Ils n'étaient qu'a quelques petits millimètres étant donné que la musique avait déjà commencé a les rapprocher. Ce fut Tom qui rompit les centimètres en posant ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille. Un frisson les parcourut tandis que deux langues se frôlaient. Les Serpentard applaudissaient et sifflaient, les professeur avaient l'air rayonnant, les deux meilleurs élèves étaient ensemble. Dumbledore avait laissé l'empreinte de ses ongles dans les coudes de son fauteuil et Harrold Potter venait de quitter la salle dégoûté sous le regard triste de Minerva Mcgonagall qui en pinçait secrètement pour lui.

Ils passèrent une heure a flirter et s'embrasser sur la piste jusque Tom l'emmène au bord du lac pour un quart d'heure romantique a regarder les étoiles. Il s'adossa contre un arbre et Ange se blottit dans ses bras le nez dans ses cou. Ils étaient tellement bien comme ça. Il commençait même a se dire que c'était le meilleur de ses anniversaires. Quand la nuit commença a être trop froide, elle se releva le tirant par la main.

« tu m'emmènes ou ? »

« c'est une surprise ! »

elle tira son écharpe et la lui mit devant les yeux avant de le conduire dans les couloirs jusqu'au 4ème étage. Elle demanda un lieu romantique et calme a la salle et entra. Nagini et Nina étaient installés auprès d'un feu de bois, il y avait un long canapé, une petite bibliothèque et un lit un peu plus loin. Elle ne pu d'ailleurs s'empêcher de rougir en voyant le lit.

« tend tes mains ! »

de plus en plus curieux il tendit ses deux main en avant et elle y déposa Nagini avant de défaire l'écharpe.

« joyeux anniversaire Tom. »

« comment tu l'as su ? »

« Dumbledore ! c'était pas du tout l'anniversaire de Nicolas ! mais c'était le tien ! voici Nagini ! »

« il est magnifique ! »

« et ça c'est Nina. Je ne voulais pas briser leur couple alors j'en ai pris un pour moi aussi. »

« c'est la première fois que quelqu'un m'offre quelque chose a mon anniversaire ! justement, je me disais tout a l'heure que c'était le plus beau jour de ma vie eh bien c'était presque vrai ! »

« tu m'as dit que tu n'avais pas d'amis a l'orphelinat alors je me suis dit qu'un serpent pourrait être pratique. Nagini peut changer sa taille et son venin est mortel ! je ne dis pas ça pour que tu l'expérimentes contre les moldus mais dans des cas d'extrême urgence ça peut être utile. »

« tu penses toujours a tout ! ça doit être pour ça que je t'… »

« quoi ? »

« non rien ! comment prévois tu la fin de soirée ? »

« eh bien il y a des fraises, du champagne, un lit, je crois que ça donne un assez bon aperçu de la future soirée. »

ils s'installèrent dans le canapé dans les bras l'un de l'autre, prirent un bouquin et discutèrent toute la soirée tout en mangeant des fraises et en buvant du champagne ! le lendemain serait probablement comique !

* * *

je vous avais promis que ce chapitre viendrait plus rapidement mais s'il vous plait, laissez moi des reviews! mici! 


	7. Novembre

je préviens en passant, j'ai fait une connerie en updatant donc vous allez avoir 2 chapitres au lieu d'un seul mais je suppose que vous ne serez pas triste! lol

* * *

RAR : 

AUDREY : ouai je sais, je trouvais ça sympa. En fait, je suis en train de me dire que la suite sera une dark fic avec une dark Ange ! cette fic est déjà finie entre parenthèse et les prochains chapitres viendront petit a petit. Pour la suite, je suis en train de me faire plaisir, donc il y aura de l'humour noir, du sadisme et de la perversité comme je l'aime. Voilou !

TCHAYE : tu vas voir dans ce chapitre, on passe a une case supérieur dans la formation de voldy ! et dans les prochains c'est encore mieux ! mais je ne dirais rien. Ceci dit, les chapitres ont été approuvés par Liliciane donc… c'est que ça doit être bon.

REBECCA BLACK : merci !

POCROM: j'ai eu du mal a décoder ta review mis l'idée était bien, je crois que ca va se passer un peu comme ça ! pour tom, il n'y aura aucun rituel mais tu comprendras pourquoi dans les prochains chapitre ! plus précisément, au mois de Mars. Je suis sure que tu aimeras !

SINED : ah bon c'est un UA ? désolée j'ai un peu de mal avec ce qui est alternatif ou pas ! enfin, merci ! mais c'est pas vraiment un début ! lol !

CICIN : non je n'abandonne pas le comte du nord mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai la flemme pour traduire ! lol ! pour les autres bah je vais updater après celle ci donc voilou ! et pis HP et le conseil des 12 en fait, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais fait pleins de conneries donc je vais la rééditer mais avec autre couple. HPSS probablement ! ou bien avec Remus. Pour l'instant j'aime bien ce qui est assez bestial lol !

NYMPHODORA TONK : ah ah ! moi je sais comment ça va se passer la suite. On a mis ça au point avec Lilician hier soir. Comme j'avais du mal a savoir si oui ou non je devais faire une dark fic pour la suite, je lui ai fait lire tous les chapitres et donc, pour la suite, ça sera une dark ange ! et elle va définitivement rejoindre son cher et tendre ! enfin, tu verras bien comment et pourquoi !

ZAIKA : merci ! c'est gentil

LILICIAN : ma chérieeeeeeeeeeeeee, kikou ! ça va aller t'inquiète ça va aller ! bon, tu connais la suite des fics toi donc voilà, pas besoin d'épiloguer sur le sujet ! c'est de la triche en fait lol ! bisous mon namour a ce soir !

ORNALUCA : salut miss ! contente de savoir que le chapitre précédent t'avait plu ! j'espère que celui ci aussi. J'avais peur de tomber dans le mélodramatique mélangé a du sirupeux mais visiblement ça continue a plaire !

GAELLEMOON : kikou, bon alors je suis flattée que ça te plaise et que toi aussi tu aimes les ryry en fille. Dans ce cas, tu vas voir les fics d'ERTIS ! c'est moi aussi et il n'y a que des fics ou ryry est une fille sur ce pseudo, je n'en ai écrit que 2 pour l'instant mais j'ai des centaines d'idées ! au fait, j'ai essayé de te rajouter a ma liste de contact mais visiblement, t'as pas MSN alors si tu voulais bien m'envoyer une adresse e-mail ou on peut te joindre ça serait vraiment très cool !

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Novembre

Effectivement, le lendemain fut mémorable, ils se levèrent a midi ratant les cours de métamorphose et de potion. Ils avaient tous les deux une gueule de bois du tonnerre. Cependant, après une potion qu'Ange avait eu la bonne idée de faire, ils y virent un peu plus clair mais ne se hâtèrent quand même pas. Bien au contraire. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre se faisant de tendres câlins et regardant les deux serpents faire de même.

Ils ne sortirent que le lendemain matin et eurent une discussion avec le directeur mais celui ci adorant Tom laissa passer sous le regard rageur et meurtrier de Dumbledore.

La semaine suivant avait lieu le deuxième match de Quidditch opposant serdaigle a Poufsouffle. Le match en lui même était assez minable, aucun des attrapeurs n'avaient la façon de jouer de Potter ou d'Ange et le match se termina rapidement avec un 170 a 20 pour Serdaigle.

Ange retourna seule dans la château ne se doutant pas une seconde qu'elle était suivie. Elle flânait tranquillement dans le château discutant avec les tableaux et alla se promener dans la tour d'Astronomie. Elle aimait le vue de la foret a cet endroit. Elle s'appuya conte la fenêtre et laissa son esprit dériver vers le lac. Elle sentit deux mains se poser sur ses hanches tandis qu'une bouche gourmande se posait sur son cou et elle sourit.

« tom ! »

aucun bruit ne lui répondit et elle fronça les sourcils. Ca n'était pas normal. Elle se retourna et poussa un petit cri étranglé.

« potter ! »

« déçue Ange ? »

« lâche moi tout de suite ! »

elle le repoussa et courut vers le porte mais celle ci se referma rapidement. Potter l'agrippa par le bras avant de la coller contre le mur posant une main sur sa gorge et serrant assez fort.

« j'ai tenté d'être sympa avec toi mais tu n'as rien voulu entendre ! je vais devoir me servir ! »

Ange lui cracha au visage et récolta une baffe au passage. Elle sentit un goût âpre dans sa bouche, le goût du sang et grimaça. Sa pommette la chauffait. Elle commençait sérieusement a avoir peur et deux larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues tandis que ses pensées volaient vers Tom qui devait être dans la salle commune de Serpentard ! et Nina qui était près du feu. Dorénavant, elle ne la quitterait plus jamais ! la bouche d'Harrold couvrait la sienne, elle avait envie de vomir, se gorge lui faisait mal. Ses mains et ses jambes commencèrent a s'agiter dans tous les sens et elle se prit un deuxième poing dans le figure ! décidément, elle allait avoir une drôle de figure ! dans un dernier recours, elle envoya son genoux entre les jambes de son agresseur et s'enfuit a toute jambe jusqu'au cachot. Elle hurla le mot de passe et entra dans la salle commune qui devint immédiatement silencieuse.

Elle plongea dans les bras de Tom en tremblant et en sanglotant. Il voyait une marque violacée sur la joue de sa petite amie et se doutait plus ou moins de ce qui s'était passé. Elle devenait hystérique et sa respiration était complètement détraquée.

« Arthur, va chercher madame Bones et demande lui une potion calmante. »

Arthur sortit de la salle en courant et alla jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

« monsieur Malefoy ! que puis je pour vous ? »

« c'est ange ! elle a été attaquée et elle est complètement hystérique ! vous auriez une potion calmante ? »

l'infirmière aimait beaucoup la jeune fille amnésique et elle se hâta d'accompagne le blond de serpentard. Elle fut choquée en entrant dans la salle commune des serpentards. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment connus pour être super chaleureux et pourtant, en ce moment, ils apportaient leur soutient moral a leur chef incontesté, Tom Elvis Jedusort, héritier de Salazard Serpentard.

Ange était dans ses bras et il tentait de la calmer comme il le pouvait mais le moindre mouvement brusque, le moindre bruit plus fort la faisait sursauter ou hurler. Ce fut avec joie qu'il aperçut l'infirmière et la fameuse potion. Il la força dans la gorge de sa petite amie et la vit se relaxer et se détendre dans ses bras. Ange respira un bon coup et effaça les larmes de son visage s'excusant de leur infliger un spectacle pareil. Mais la surprise fut que personne ne lui en voulait et que tous voulaient le nom du coupable. La peur d'Ange se changea en colère profonde et avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres, elle leur promit de s'en occuper seule. Harrold Potter allait passer un sal quart d'heure si pas plus.

Tom la tira hors de la salle commune après que l'infirmière eut guérie sa pommette et son œil et l'emmena dans la salle sur demande. Un feu apparut avec deux couvertures et des peaux de bêtes devant. L'ambiance était romantique et tendre, tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Il l'attira dans ses bras et la berça doucement. Ils discutèrent quelques temps.

« dis moi qui t'as fait ça ? »

« seulement si tu me promets de ne pas t'en mêler ! »

« ça va être dur mais je te le promet. »

« Potter ! »

« Harrold ? »

« oui. »

« je le hais ce gars ! quand tu l'auras fait souffrir, je te vengerais sur toutes les futures générations de Potter. »

« Tom ! je vais bin ! ça aurait pu aller plus mal mais pour l'instant je vais bien ! »

« heureusement pour lui ! je crois que je l'aurais tué si il t'avais… »

« il ne l'a pas fait ! je crois qu'avec le coup de pied que je lui ai donné, il va avoir du mal a faire quoique ce soit avec pendant quelques temps. »

ils rirent tous les deux de bon cœur et ange finit par s'interrompre regardant pensivement le feu.

« a quoi tu penses mon ange ? »

« tu ne me feras jamais souffrir volontairement hein ? »

« jamais ! »

« tu me le promet ? »

« je te promet sur ma vie que jamais je ne te ferais le moindre mal (n.a : il aurait mieux fait de s'en souvenir de cette promesse si vous voulez mon avis ! ou bien de se casser une jambe ). je mourrais pour toi ange ! »

« moi aussi ! je t'aime Tom. »

« je t'aime aussi mon Ange. »

elle soupira de bien être dans les bras de son amoureux et s'y endormit. Il la regarda tendrement avant de la rejoindre au pays des rêves.

Le lendemain, Harrold attendait avec impatience la jeune fille afin de voir a quoi elle ressemblait et il failli tomber de sa chaise en la voyant entrer dans une fine robe verte émeraudes au bras d'un Tom resplendissant. Ils ressemblaient a un couple royal et il détestait encore plus cela. Particulièrement quand Tom lui jeta un regard meurtrier a peine voilé et qu'ange le frappa légèrement dans les cotés en lui faisant son sourire le plus cruel. Potter devint très pale et plongea son nez dans son assiette.

Les Serpentard et Dumbledore n'avaient pas perdus une miette de la scène et froncèrent les sourcils. Les serpentard parce qu'ils venait de comprendre qui avait frappé celle qu'ils considéraient comme une chef et Dumbledore parce qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette douce serpentard en voudrait au jeune Potter. Mais un coup d'œil a la table des serpents lui suffit a comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas et il découvrirait quoi !

Nagina et Nina passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble comme leurs maîtres respectifs. Ange avait pu aller rendre visite a Nicolas et lui avait raconté sa vie au château ainsi que son amour pour Tom. Le vieil homme s'était montré assez réticent et elle en conclut qu'il devait avoir discuté avec Dumbledore ce qui expliquait le tout. Effectivement, albus l'avait appelé pour lui faire part de ses vives inquiétudes quand aux fréquentations de cette pauvre amnésique comme il aimait l'appeler. Ange lui avait donc démontré a grand renfort de pensine que Tom était un être absolument charmant, gentil et attachant et en la voyant rayonner, Nicolas n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'accepter.

Harrold Potter avait été retrouvé par Minerva dans un bout de couloir, nu comme un vers et en train de parler a un mur de brique. Visiblement, il avait au moins reçu 3 doloris et ensuite on lui avait jeté de puissants sortilèges de confusions. Il était resté 1 semaines a l'hôpital et il y avait eu une xième confrontation Ange/Minerva dans les couloirs de l'école ! la gryffondor l'avait accusé d'avoir torturé son cher et tendre Harrold et Ange n'avait rien fait pour démentir les rumeurs. Le directeur l'adorait, Dumbledore la supportait a peine et tous les autres professeurs ne juraient que par le plus célèbres couple de l'histoire de Poudlard, Ange Mayfair et Tom Jedusort.

Celui avait d'ailleurs été horrifié d'apprendre que les étudiants ne pouvaient pas rester a Poudlard pendant les vacances de Noël. Ange retournait chez Nicolas et était en ce moment en pour parlé pour qu'il vienne avec elle. Il avait compris que c'était lui le jeune homme qui avait été torturé chez les moldus et avait presque accepté. Il n'y avait plus qu'a convaincre Albus.

Ils avaient commencés les impardonnables en classe, les 3 sortilèges interdit et chaque fois, ange voyait des images flous comme des flashs devant ses yeux mais les visions partaient presque tout de suite. Des lumière vertes, des cris et des rires affreux. Des rires a donner la chaire de poule. Le professeur avait trouvé qu'elle avait une parfaite résistance au imper et au bout deux 3ème essai, il ne faisait plus aucun effet. Tom lui avait d'ailleurs demandé de lui apprendre a y résister et ils avaient ajoutés ça au programme plus évidemment, apprendre a résister au doloris puisque l'avada n'avait hélas pas de solutions.

Ils se retrouvaient donc le soir dans la salle sur demande et s'entraînaient dur pendant 3 heures. Elle lui apprenait la défense et les duels puisqu'il avait terminé le légilimencie et l'occlumencie. Il s'y était révélé très doué et parvenait a garder Dumbledore hors de son esprit. Ses barrières étaient assez solides mais seule la pratique les renforceraient.

Tom lui, lui apprenait la magie noire et les potions. Si cette dernière matière avait réellement beaucoup de mal a s'inscrire dans sa tête, la magie noire était aussi facile que respirer. Tom la pratiquait depuis quelques années maintenant et il avait étudié de nombreux livres y compris ceux qu'il avait trouvé en deuxième année la première fois qu'il avait ouvert la chambre des secrets. Il n'avait pas encore relâché le basilic mais ça ne risquait rien d'attendre.

Les livres de Salazard écrit en fourchelangue étaient très intéressant et très instructifs et ils avaient beaucoup appris tous les deux. les séances de duel et combat étaient entre coupée de scènes de câlins intensives sur les peaux de bête devant la cheminée. Jamais rien de vraiment concret, juste de légers effleurements. Ange préférait encore attendre. La noël semblait la parfaite date pour se donner a l'homme qu'elle aimait !

Le temps se dégradait de plus en plus en ce mois de novembre, la neige commençait a faire son apparition et les élèves s'ennuyaient terriblement. (n.a : j'ai été tentée de mettre comme des rats morts lol !) Ange et tom étaient installés dans la salle su demande. Tom cherchait un livre tandis que la jeune fille était installée en tailleur, des lettres lui tournant autour.

« qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« je te cherche un nouveau nom. »

intrigué, Tom rangea son livre et s'avança vers elle se plaçant juste derrière. Il l'enlaça et regarda les lettre voler. Il lui caressa doucement le coup et déposa quelques baiser., "bien, qu'avons nous alors?"

Ange sourit en bougeant sa baguette et les lettres se mélangèrent. Il bougea **R**, **O**, **T** et **M** dans les airs et elles se mirent en place.

**MORT**

Ange réfléchit pendant un moment

"et comme ça?" demanda t elle avant de bouger les lettres.

**VOLD MORT**

"on peut les lier avec un E," suggéra Tom en bougeant le E du milieu.

**VOLDEMORT**

"Voldemort," Ange relut le nom. "qu'est-ce que tu en penses?"

"Voldemort," Tom répéta encore une fois et sourit. "je l'aime bien."

"et que fait on a propos des 6 lettres qui restent?" demanda Tom en pointant les 6 lettres qui dansaient.

Ange regarda les 6 lettres restantes **J, I, E, U, S** et **S**

Elle sourit doucement en secouant sa baguette. « c'est facile. depuis quand es tu aussi ambitieux?"

**JE SUIS LORD VOLDEMORT**

"Lord!" Tom se mit a rire. "je ne suis pas si ambitieux. Je ne veux pas devenir un Lord ou quelque chose comme ça."

"mais c'est toi qui m'a dit que tu voulais 6 lettres de plus? C'est terriblement long," dis Ange. "en plus, j'aime le nom de Voldemort. et lord sonne mieux devant"

Tom soupira et l'embrassa doucement. "moi aussi."

"_Lord_ Voldemort, alors." Ange releva un sourcil charmant et lui lança un regard séducteur. "qu'en pensez vous mylord?".

Tom sursauta. Il envoya un regarda noir a la jeune fille. "ne m'appelle jamais comme ça, c'est très inconfortable. Et puis, toi je t'aime"

Ange acquiesça et cola son front au sien. "j'utiliserais Tom dans ce cas. Voldemort c'est trop long." Elle fit une pause avant de sourire machiavéliquement. "ou peut être préfères tu Voldie?"

Tom lui sauta dessus la chatouillant partout.

« tu ferais mieux d'éviter ce genre de surnom débiles ! »

« d'accord. Je le jure ! »

elle se colla a lui cherchant un peu de confort.

« bon Lord Voldemort, quelle est la prochaine étape ? »

« je n'en sais encore rien mais un jour, ils me respecteront tous ! »

« et je t'aiderais. Avec mon charme naturel. »

il se moqua doucement d'elle avant de l'embrasser… encore !

« et maintenant mylord, que souhaitez vous faire ? »

« devenir animagus. »

« j'ai quelques bases mais on pourrait le devenir ensemble. Après tout, tu te débrouilles en légilimencie et occlumencie, la défense aussi. Je suis une pro de la magie noire et je me débrouille en potion alors on peut passer a autre chose. »

« que me proposes tu ? »

« animagus et magie élémentale. »

« vendu. On commence quand ? »

« maintenant ! »

* * *

le prochain chapitre est là aussi! mais envoyer quand meme des reviews! a la prochaine! 


	8. Décembre

voilà le second chapitre! amusez vous bien!

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Décembre.

Le mois de décembre était enfin arrivé emportant les rafales de neige et les températures glaciales avec lui. Les matchs de Quiddicth avaient été annulés pour cause de mauvais temps, Grindewald faisait de plus en plus de victimes et recherchait ardemment la jeune fille qui s'était opposée a lui lors de l'attaque du chemin de traverse. Elle devait certainement être sous la protection de Dumbledore.

Du coté de Poudlard, tout allait pour le mieux. Les guerres entre Serpentard et Gryffondors allaient bon train, Potter et Tom se battaient dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion et il était plus que probable de voir Minerva McGonagalla a l'hôpital en s'étant pris un sort perdu. Sort généralement lancé par Ange.

Un bal était organisé le 25 décembre au soir et le lendemain, tous les élèves étaient invités a partir de l'école. Tom avait bataillé avec le directeur pour qu'il puisse rester a l'école mais Dippet avait refusé a contre cœur évidemment. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas le droit d'afficher de préférence pour ses élèves. Secrètement, Ange s'était arrangée avec Nicolas et elle avait eu le droit d'inviter Tom. En bonne serpentarde, elle ne lui avait rien dit et comptait aller le chercher quand il serait arrivé a l'orphelinat.

Les cours devenait plus légers avant les fêtes ce qui était compréhensible et une sortie avait été organisée pour l'achat des cadeaux. Depuis quelques jours, les autres serpentards de 5ème année et plus agissaient étrangement. Ils murmuraient entre eux, faisaient des cachotteries. C'était assez inhabituels de leur part.

Le jour de la sortie, Tom et Ange se séparèrent en entrant sur la rue principales de Pré au Lard. Ange commença ses achats cherchant quelques cadeaux sympa pour ses amis de Serpentards, entre livres, bonbons, et autre, elle cherchait ce qu'elle pourrait bien offrir a Tom. C'est en passant par hasard devant une bijouterie qu'elle trouva la réponse. Une bague semblait l'appeler. Elle s'en approcha doucement. C'était une grosse chevalière en argent avec une magnifique émeraude en son centre. Un serpent se mordant la queue en faisait le tour. Elle parvenait a sentir la puissance de la bague a cette distance. Le vendeur la remarqua rapidement.

« vous avez l'air d'aimer cette bague miss ! »

« je cherche le cadeaux idéal pour mon petit ami. »

« cette bague est spéciale vous savez. Elle appartenait a Salazard Serpentard lui même. c'est une jeune fille qui me l'a amenée il y a 15 ans. Je connaissais très bien son père. Pas vraiment un homme charmant si vous voulez mon avis. il est mort il y a 10 ans a la prison d'Azkaban. »

« comment s'appelait il ? »

« Elvis Graunt. »

« Elvis ? pouvez vous me dire si sa fille a eu une fils ? »

« avec un moldu oui mais elle est morte en le mettant au monde et personne n'a jamais entendu parlé de cet enfant. »

« le moldu s'appelait Tom Jedusort n'est-ce pas ? »

« absolument oui ! comment le savez vous ? »

« je connais très bien son fils. Pouvez vous me parler un peu de leur famille ? »

« ça risque d'être long. Vous ne voulez pas une tasse de thé ? »

« avec plaisir. Et je vais prendre la bague aussi. »

le vendeur sourit, la fit payer et l'emmena dans une pièce voisine.

« elle s'appelait Mérope. Son père l'avait toujours négligée depuis qu'elle était petite. Elle n'était pas spécialement futée ni très mignonne d'ailleurs. Elle était une sorcière plutôt médiocre mais très douée en magie noire et potion noires. Quand son frère Morfin et son père se sont retrouvés a Akaban, elle s'est retrouvée seule livrée a elle même et elle n'a fait que des conneries. Tout d'abord, en tant que sang pure descendante de Serpentard, elle s'est entichée du jardinier moldu. Tom Jedusort. Il était très beau et il ne voulait pas d'elle. Elle l'a fait boire une potion mélangée a son jus et l'a forcé a l'épouser. Quand elle est tombée enceinte, elle s'est dit qu'elle ne craignait plus rien. Elle l'a libéré et lui a dit la vérité. Il l'a plutôt mal pris, l' a chassée de chez eux et elle s'est retrouvée sans un sous et a la rue. Elle a vendu la bague familiale et a trouvé refuge dans un orphelinat ou elle a donné naissance a son fils. »

« est-ce que son frère vit encore ? »

« oui ! comme un ermite dans son vieux manoir. C'est a Little Hangleton. L'ancien manoir des Graunt."

« je vous remercie monsieur. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que vous avez fait pour moi. »

« je vous en prie. Elle était bien gentille Mérope. C'était une brave petite ! »

il la raccompagna a la porte et elle disparut dans la foule. Une fois revenue a Poudlard, Ange alla directement dans le bureau du directeur. Une chance, Dumbledore n'y était pas encore.

« miss Mayfair. Que puis je pour vous ? »

« j'ai un immense service a vous demander monsieur. Dimanche nous n'avons pas de cours et je souhaiterais aller rendre visite a mon ami Nicolas. Je dois lui demander quelques petites choses pour la noël. »

« c'est bien compréhensible. Je n'y vois pas de problème miss. Je préviendrais les surveillants. »

« merci monsieur. »

durant les 4 jours qui la séparait du week end, elle fut très silencieuse plongée dans un petit monde a part. même Tom ne semblait pas savoir ce qu'elle avait.

Le dimanche, elle alla déjeuner plus tôt que les autres, s'habilla rapidement et élégamment et partit du château. Elle transplana pour Little Hangleton. Le manoir Graunt était une bâtisse assez imposante et sombre. Ses serpents en bois gardaient l'entrée et empêchaient quiconque voulait y entrer. Elle siffla quelques mots en fourchelangue et la porte s'ouvrit. Ange traversa le hall d'entrée poussiéreux et sombre et arriva dans un salon ou un homme qui faisait plus vieux que son age était installé près du feu. Il avait une bouteille d'alcool a la main. Il se tourna vers elle la baguette a la main.

« qui êtes vous ? »

« vous êtes monsieur Graunt ? »

« c'est exact. Qui êtes vous ? »

« je m'appelle Ange Mayfair. »

« vous êtes une sorcière ? »

« c'est exact. »

« pourquoi êtes vous ici ? »

« pour vous parler de votre sœur et de votre neveu. »

« je n'ai plus de sœur. »

« elle est morte il y a 15 ans. »

« en mettant son bâtard au monde. Que le diable l'emporte. »

« c'est vrai que c'est tellement mieux de vivre en ermite dans un vieux manoir pourri avec pour seule compagnie une bouteille d'alcool ! »

« que voulez vous ? »

« le fils de votre sœur se trouve être mon petit ami et je l'aime. C'est peut être un sang mêlé comme vous l'appelez mais il est fourchelangue et a ce niveau, le seul héritier de Salzard Serpentard. Il déteste son père et je ne l'encouragerais a rien d'autre. C'est votre famille même si vous le refusez. Cependant, il ne connais pas sa mère et il le regrette. Il ne connaissait même pas son nom. Tout ce que je veux c'est pouvoir lui parler un peu de sa mère. Je veux comprendre pourquoi son père l'a abandonnée. »

« ma sœur était stupide. Elle s'est laissée guidée par ses sentiments et ça l'a perdue. Tout ça pour un moldu. »

« qu'est devenu Tom Jedusort ? »

« il est partit habiter avec ses parents dans le manoir en haut de la colline. »

« il est encore vivant ? »

« bien sur ! »

« vous savez que votre neveux se trouve dans un orphelinat moldu ? qu'il s'y fait battre parce qu'il est différent ? »

« ce n'est pas mon problème. »

« au moins j'aurais essayé. Le jour ou Tom reviendra et que vous lui direz ça, il vous tuera ! peut être pire ! et je ne vous plaindrais pas. »

« avant de partir, dites moi comment il est ? »

« il est a Serpentard. Il est très puissant, Dumbledore le déteste mais le directeur l'aime bien. Il n'a pas beaucoup d'amis. Les autres serpentards ne considèrent comme un chef. Et il a décidé de changer son nom afin qu'il ne garde rien de son moldu de père. »

ange vit un mince sourire passer sur le visage de l'homme.

« Mérope avait un foutu caractère. Elle était très buttée comme notre père je suppose. Notre mère est morte quand nous étions petits. Mérope a du assurer le rôle de mère de famille. Nous ne sommes jamais beaucoup sortis de ce manoir. Notre père nous a enseigné la magie. Enfin, quand je dis nous, c'est surtout moi. Mérope était douée dans les sorts de ménage et la magie noire mais les autres magies avaient du mal a entrer dans sa tête. Père et moi avons été arrêtés pour pratique de la magie noire et nous avons été enfermés a Azkaban. Père y est mort. Quand je suis sortit, j'ai appris que ma sœur s'était mariée a ce moldu, qu'elle était morte en donnant naissance a un enfant, elle avait vendu la bague de Salazard. »

« est-ce que vous auriez un portrait ou quelque chose comme ça de votre sœur. »

« bien sur. Ne bougez pas. »

il sortit quelques minutes et revint avec un gros carton.

« il y a pas mal de choses appartenant a Mérope là dedans. Y compris les photos de son pseudo mariage avec Jedusort. Donnez cette bague a mon neveu. C'est la bague des Graunts. Comme je n'ai jamais eu d'enfant, il sera le seul héritier. Voici la clef de notre coffre. Nous sommes une vieille famille de sang pure et nous sommes pas mal riches. Qu'il en profite un peu. Ce manoir sera a lui après ma mort. »

« pourquoi ne l'adoptez vous pas ? »

« il me fera penser a ma sœur et a ce moldu ! je ne veux pas penser a eux. »

« très bien. Je vous remercie monsieur Graunt. Merci de m'avoir consacré un peu de temps pour discuter de votre sœur. »

il ne fit qu'un vague signe de la tête et lui indiqua la sortie. Une fois dehors, Ange hésita entre aller chez le père de Tom ou bien rentrer a Poudlard. jugeant que de voir ce moldu indigne du nom ne servait rien, elle trensplana pour l'école et arriva dans le parc. Les élèves se retournèrent en la voyant porter une lourde boite. Elle déposa le tout dans la salle commune des serpentard devant Tom.

« qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« ce sont des affaires qui appartenaient a ta mère. »

« ma … mère ? »

« oui ! elle s'appelait Mérope. Mérope Graunt. Ton grand père Elvis est mort il y a 10 ans. Il ne reste plus que ton oncle Morfin. Je reviens de chez lui. Il a refusé de te voir. Pas vraiment a cause toi mais plutôt a cause de ta mère. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment très proches on va dire. Cependant, voici la clef du compte des Graunt a Gringott. Le compte est a toi. Le manoir aussi mais a sa mort seulement. Disons qu'il a fait de toi l'héritier. Donc, tu passes du stade d'orphelin pauvre a celui d'orphelin super riche. Content ? »

« tu as fait tout ça pour moi ? »

« absolument monsieur Jedusort. »

« t'as trouvé autre chose ? »

« ton père est encore vivant. Il ne s'est pas remarié et vit avec ses parents a Little Hangleton dans un manoir, d'après ce que m'a expliqué le frère de ta mère elle aurait utilisé une potion quelconque pour le forcer a l'épouser. Quand elle était enceinte de toi, elle lui a donné l'antidote dans l'espoir qu'il la pardonne ! il ne l'a pas fait ! »

« ma mère était folle ? »

« non ! elle était amoureuse. L'amour fait parfois faire de drôles de choses. »

« comme enquêter sur les parents de son petit ami ? »

« eh bien, c'est plutôt arrivé de manière inattendue mais les résultats sont là. tu as une famille, de l'argent et deux futurs manoirs quand ce qui te reste de famille mourra. »

Tom lui répondit par un sourire et ouvrit les bras dans lesquels elle s'engouffra. Le jour de noël, les serpentards se réveillèrent en fanfares, le sapin était presque caché par les cadeaux. Ils s'entassaient en masse colorée et brillante un peu partout dans la pièce. Tous se réunirent, d'abord les plus jeunes puis les plus vieux. Ils regardèrent avec amusement les plus jeunes élèves défaire leurs cadeaux s'extasiant sur les nouveautés qu'ils avaient reçus. Ange n'avait reçu que 3 cadeaux. Elle en fut d'ailleurs étonnée. Le premier venait de Nicolas. C'était une œuf de phénix. L'œuf était vert et argent. Les parfaites couleurs de Serpentards. Dès qu'elle toucha la coquille, celle ci se craqua et une petite tête fripée en sortit. Ange fondit devant la bouille trognonne de son nouvel ami.

« tom ? tu m'aide a lui trouver un nom ? »

« on dirait une femelle. »

« je pourrais l'appeler Mérope ! enfin, si tu veux bien. »

« j'en serais ravi. C'est très gentil de ta part. »

« bonjour Mérope ! tu sais que tu es un beau phénix toi ? »

un petit sifflement lui répondit. Ange mit l'oisillon au chaud et s'occupa du deuxième cadeaux. C'était une robe en mousseline. Il y avaient de nombreux voiles de différentes couleurs, verts émeraudes et argenté principalement . la robe n'avait pas de col, et pas de manche, elle enserrait la poitrine et tombait jusqu'au sol et elle avait du coûter une fortune. Tom avait reçu un ensemble noir dans une matière très douce et riche. Le bord de la veste était garnie de runes argentée et brillante. Les deux cadeaux provenaient des élèves de Serpentard de 5ème, 6ème et 7ème année.

« comme on vous considère un peu comme nos représentants, on a voulu vous acheter des vêtements digne des rois de notre maison. »

Tom et Ange en furent très touchés. Le dernier cadeau la laissa sans voix. C'était une bague de toute beauté en or avec des diamants et des émeraudes encastrées les unes dans les autres. Le tout était très fin et très raffiné. Timidement, Tom lui tendit une deuxième boite plus grande et elle resta ébahie face au collier en diamants et émeraudes. Les pierres étaient assez importantes et le collier devait avoir coûté une fortune. De plus, il représentait un serpent et n'avait pas de fermoir.

« tom ! il est magnifique. »

« quand tu m'as donné la clef du compte de ma famille, j'ai trouvé dans un coin, un coffra ayant appartenu a ma mère et j'y ai trouvé ce collier. Il lui appartenait. Il descend de Salazard. Il l'avait fait faire pour la femme qu'il aimait mais il n'a pas eu le temps de le lui offrir »

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement sous les rires moqueurs et les sifflements des autres élèves. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Tom de défaire ses cadeaux. Nicolas aussi lui avait envoyé un cadeau, c'était un bébé chat garou noir tout a fait adorable.

« je vais l'appeler Hercule. »

« c'est une bonne idée. »

le suivant était la tunique des élèves de Serpentard. Il prit la petite boite venant de Morfin et sourit en voyant la bague avec des diamants en forme de G. une douce chaleur se propagea dans son corps et un sourire ravi fleurit ses lèvres. La seconde boite le laissa sans voix en voyant l'énorme émeraudes avec le serpent monté sur de l'argent.

« cette bague appartenait a Salazard Serpentard. Elle était dans ta famille depuis 1000 ans au moins. Je me suis dit que c'était une bonne idée qu'elle te revienne. »

« merci ! il n'y a pas a dire, nous sommes effectivement les chefs de la maison Serpentard. »

elle rigola doucement et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Tom.

Quand vint le soir, Tom attendait sa cavalière près du bol a punch. Elle lui avait demandé de l'attendre dans la grande salle et il avait hâte qu'elle arrive. Il était pour une fois vêtu avec grande classe et toutes les filles le regardaient tandis que les garçons le fusillaient du regard.

Il se resservit un verre pestant contre le retard des filles et haussa un sourcil quand la salle devint brusquement silencieuse. Il se tourna vers la grande salle et s'étrangla avec son verre. Au seuil de la porte, sa silhouette moulée dans la robe verte en mousseline, Ange regardait la grande salle en souriant. Ses longs cheveux noirs avaient été noués en gros chignon et quelques boucles élégantes tombaient sur ses épaules. Ses yeux étaient savamment maquillés et brillaient comme les pierres qu'elle portait au cou. Le serpent en bijoux semblait animé d'une vie propre et était posé sur sa peau ivoire. La bague était bien en vue a son doigt et brillait de mille feu a la lueur des bougies. Elle avança lentement au milieu des autres étudiants lançant un regard moqueurs a McGonagall saucissonnée dans une robe rouge et pendue au bras d'Harrold Potter lui même médusé.

Tom passa un bras possessif autour de la taille de sa petite amie. Il portait la chevalière de Serpentard et l'anneau des Graunt. Albus ne les manqua pas et pâlit violemment. Ange le remarqua et lui fit un sourire moqueur. Elle avait compris et elle devenait réellement trop dangereuse ! serrant les dents, il les observa en train de danser. Ils étaient la grâce incarnée tous les deux et les élèves restaient sagement sur le coté ne tenant pas a être ridicule. Le collier et la bague réagirent a l'amour qu'ils se portaient et ils furent entourés d'un halot verts argent. Dumbledore était au paroxysme de la colère. Et maintenant ils étaient liés en plus ce qui augmenterait leur pouvoir. Et ils l'étaient déjà suffisamment comme ça.

« Ange ? »

« mmh ? »

« je t'aime. »

Ange enleva sa tête de l'épaule de Tom, le regarda dans les yeux.

« moi aussi je t'aime. »

et en voyant ces grands yeux verts expressifs, il n'en douta pas une seconde.

Le lendemain fut beaucoup moins festif. Les deux amoureux se séparaient et Tom retournait a l'orphelinat. Une fois arrivée chez Nicolas, Ange défit ses affaires et les rangea dans les armoires avant de lui montrer ses cadeaux de noël.

A l'orphelinat, Tom avait retrouvé tristement tous ses ennemis. Ici, il était le monstre, a Poudlard, c'était le roi. Bref, le récurage de toilette et tout le reste ne fut pas des plus festifs ni la séance de torture quotidienne.

Le lendemain matin, après avoir passé une nuit épouvantable, ange se leva de fort mauvaise humeur, passa un jeans, noua ses cheveux et transplana pour l'orphelinat. Vu l'état de nerf dans lequel elle était, elle avait jugé préférable de ne pas prendre sa baguette et elle eut bien raison. L'envie de jeter des doloris a ces moldus était presque effrayante.

« c'est pour quoi ? »

« je suis venue chercher Tom. »

« et vous êtes ? »

« ça ne vous regarde pas ! contentez vous de me conduire a lui avant que je ne perde le peu de contrôle dont je fais preuve pour ne pas vous torturer. »

le gros moldu acquiesça vivement et la conduisit jusqu'à la cave ou Tom était attaché a un mur. Elle avait bien prit soin de prendre ses affaires propres avant. Elle fit apparaître un baquet et de l'eau plus un linge et commença a essuyer les blessures qu'il avait. Peu a peu, la colère s'était muée en une haine destructrice. Ces moldus allaient le payer très cher.

« Ange ? »

« bonjour mon amour. »

« qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« techniquement, je devais venir te chercher plus tard mais j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment. J'ai bien fait, tu as une mine affreuse mon chéri ! »

Tom eut un petit ricanement rauque et toussa juste après. Ange lui jeta quelques sorts pour guérir les plus grosses blessures et pour atténuer sa souffrance. Elle l'aida a passer ses vêtements chics et l'aida a sortir de la pièce. Une fois dans la salle a manger remplie, un des garçons eut le malheur de faire une réflexion a laquelle tous ses camarades rirent comme des hyènes.

« alors le monstre ? t'es sortit de ton trou ? elle est mignonne ta copine, tu nous présentes ? »

Ange se redressa de toutes sa petite taille. Elle tendit la main en avait murmurant un serpensortia. Une centaines de petites vipères mortelles apparurent un peu partout près des élèves provoquant la panique. Une douce musique a ses oreilles en quelques sortes. Elle ne dit que deux mots. Deux mots qui changeraient Tom a tout jamais.

_/ tuez les /_

les serpent hochèrent la tête ravis et commencèrent a mordre les orphelins. Ange se concentra et fit apparaître la même marque de Grindewald avant de faire exploser l'orphelinat. Ils transplanèrent ensuite jusque chez Nicolas et Tom s'endormit comme un bien heureux avec un ange dans ses bras.

* * *

LAISSEZ MOI DES REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSS 


	9. janvier

RAR :

GAELLEMOON : bah en fait c'est pas super compliqué. Les autres ryry fille, c'est sous le pseudo ERTIS. Vraiment tu trouves son attitude triste ? moi ça m'amusait bien ! a la base, ils devaient finir ensemble et gentils comme des petits chiots ! mais comme Ange est amnésique, c'est sa véritable mentalité là ! si elle n'avait pas rencontré Ron avait ou ce genre de choses, c'est comme ça qu'elle aurait été selon moi ! bye !

NYMPHODORA TONK : vi je sais ! j'aime beaucoup le caractère d'ange, son coté manipulatrice et fière de l'être lol ! bah, d'après moi, ça promet une bonne suite niark niark niark ! mais je ferais un sondage avant pour savoir ce que vous voulez. Si je suis mon idée, ça sera sûrement une dark fic et une dark ange ! lol. Bizzz

REBECCA BLACK : c'est clair ! si Tom et Ange existaient, je butterais Ange et je récupère tom. A cette époque, il est assez manipulable en fait. Pas qu' Ange le manipule mais il est encore assez loin de la mentalité de voldy chou hein ?

NANIE NOUCHE : kikou mistinguette ! bon je vais pas épiloguer, tu sais que t'as lu les chapitres avant tout le monde mais c'est gentil de m'envoyer quand même des reviews ! sniff ! bon allez, je vais te laisser et publier ce chapitre !

ORNALUCA : merci c'est gentil ! je suis contente que ça te plaise ! bizzz

VEGA264 : tu serais étonnée du nombre de personnes qui détestent dumby et McGon ! en plus, ca va pas s'arranger dans les prochains chapitres ! que du contraire d'ailleurs. Contente d'avoir pu te faire changer d'avis sur les ryry/tom. Et il y en a des géniales. Si tu prends abandon ou Salir, ce genre de fic, elles sont excellentes ! sinon, je peux aussi te conseiller les fics de ma Lilician a moua ! je suis sure que tu aimeras bien ! bizzzz

CICIN : eh oui ! c'est en partie de la faute d'Harrold que Tom se vengera sur le reste de la famille Potter pas zentil Harrold ! nan pas zentil ! lol ! bonne continuation bizzzzzz

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Janvier.

Le réveil du lendemain fut tout en douceur. Tom ouvrit les yeux et sourit en réalisant que non, ce n'était pas un rêve mais qu'il était bien dans une chambre confortable avec Ange et que l'orphelinat avait brûlé avec tous les enfants dedans. Il devait bien avouer que c'était radical mais qu'elle était douée. Et que ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça en fin de compte. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la forme endormie dans ses bras et rougit. Ange était presque nue, il ne restait que son soutient gorge et sa petite culotte. Il ne se gêna pas pour observer ses formes plus qu'alléchantes ainsi que le tatouage étrange qu'elle avait au creux des reins. Un phénix enroulé par un serpent. Intéressant.

Une de ses mains, mue par une volonté propre descendit sur son corps envoyant des frissons dans la jeune fille. Elle gémit doucement électrisant le serpentard qui se rendait compte en ce moment de l'incroyable pouvoir qu'il avait sur elle.

Les deux émeraudes papillonnèrent et le fixèrent intensément et tendrement.

« bonjour ? »

« mmh ! pas mal ouai ! tu continues ? »

Tom rougit une nouvelle fois tout comme elle en comprenant ce que cela voulait dire. Si il continuait, il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il puisse s'arrêter plus loin.

« tu veux que je continue ? »

elle prit une seconde pour réfléchir aux implications et finit par hocher positivement la tête.

« oui. Continue. »

il la fit rouler pour qu'elle soit complètement couchée sur le dos. Il l'embrassa passionnément laissant ses mains voyager sur la peau douce de sa compagne. Les lèvres du jeune homme descendirent le long de la mâchoire et de la jugulaire d'Ange. ses dents mordillaient la peau tendre du cou. Ange répondait à ses assauts avec des gémissement et en se tortillant sous lui.

Le soutient gorge et le slip tombèrent au sol la révélant dans sa splendide nudité. Tom déglutit difficilement. En un clin d'œil, il se retrouva lui aussi entièrement nu et il leva un regard intrigué sur Ange qui sourit innocemment.

« tricheuse ! »

« je sais ! »

en représailles, il mordilla un peu plus fort les pointes dressées devant lui la faisant gémir encore plus fort. Ange ondula des hanches l'invitant à la prendre. Tom se plaça entre ses jambes, il les suréleva doucement et les noua autour de ses hanches. Il la força à le regarder et embrassa le moindre grain de sa peau.

« je t'aime. »

« moi aussi je t'aime. »

d'un coup peut être un peu trop sec, il la pénétra. Ange gémit et une larme coula le long de sa joue. Tom la but et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Ange donna le premier coup de hanche lui faisant comprendre qu'elle était prête. Il sortit doucement avant de revenir un peu plus fort et un peu plus vite. Un gémissement lui répondit et l'encouragea.

Tom commença ses vas et viens incessants tout en ne quittant pas des yeux l'image plus que magique qu'il avait devant lui, Ange, la tête en arrière, les yeux mi ouverts et voilés, les lèvres rouges et gonflées, une fine pellicule de sueur sur le front, quelques cheveux collés et les joues rougies. Absolument parfaite.

Quelqu'un haletait comme un asthmatique et il se rendit compte que c'était lui en fait. Ange ne se gênait pas pour gémir ou crier son prénom. Un tel abandon le séduisait d'ailleurs. Les vas et viens s'accélérèrent de plus en plus frappant différents points à chaque fois et lui arrachant de véritables cris. Tom ralentit un peu la cadence ne souhaitant pas mettre fin à cela tout de suite. Ange, pas vraiment du même avis, le retourna d'un puissant coup de hanche et elle se retrouva à califourchon sur lui. Etonné, il se mit assis enroulant la taille de sa compagne de ses bras. Le concert de gémissements repris encore plus fort. Tom mordilla la gorge offerte de la jeune fille, suçant les pointes dressées face a lui, malaxant la poitrine ferme.

Dans un cri, ils rejoignirent le 7ème ciel tous les deux ne se rendant absolument pas compte de l'onde de choc qu'ils venaient de dégager et qui allait être sentie par tous les sorciers d'Angleterre. Une union magique d'une puissance incroyable et qui venait de donner naissance à deux sorciers plus que puissants et invincibles une fois réunis. Albus avait bien évidemment sentit cette union et il étouffa un juron. Il était plus que temps que quelqu'un mette fin à cela. Il savait que Tom était puissant et qu'il tournerait mal mais il fallait qu'il empêche cette jeune fille de le suivre.

Le directeur Dippet entra dans son bureau l'air visiblement nerveux.

« que se passe t il Armando ? »

« l'orphelinat où se trouve le jeune Tom a brûlé. Tous les enfants sont morts et on a retrouvé la marque de Grindewald sur place. On n'arrive pas à retrouver Tom. »

Albus fronça les sourcils, si cet incompétent ne parvenait pas à retrouver un élève, qu'en serait-il pour plus tard.

« Tom est sauf. Je viens de le sentir. Il est avec Ange Mayfair. Je crois qu'ils doivent être chez mon ami Nicolas. »

« ah ! tant mieux alors. Merci Albus. »

le professeur de métamorphose regarda son directeur partir complètement éberlué. Cet homme était-il aussi aveugle pour ne pas voir que ce n'était pas Grindewald mais les deux adolescents qui avaient fait le coup ? il empoigna sa cape et la passa sur ses épaules avant de sortir de la classe. Il se saisit d'une pierre rouge et murmura un mot de passe avant de disparaître.

Il atterrit face à la maison de Nicolas et alla frapper à la porte.

A l'intérieur, Ange se proposa pour aller ouvrir. Si elle fut surprise de voir le professeur Dumbledore, elle ne le montra pas.

« professeur ? qu'est-ce que vous amène ici ? »

« bonjour miss Mayfair. En fait, le directeur craignait pour la vie de monsieur Jedusor. Voyez vous, son orphelinat a été attaqué la nuit passée et tous les élèves sont morts. »

« quelle horreur. Je suis allée chercher Tom hier après-midi. Je lui avais promis que j'irais le chercher pour la nouvelle année. A quelle heure cela est-il arrivé ? »

« vers 21 heures au soir. Visiblement c'est un coup de Grindewald. »

« Grindewald ? c'est ridicule ! qu'est-ce que cela aurait bien pu lui apporter de détruire un orphelinat moldu ? »

« justement, nous n'en savons rien. »

« mais alors sur quoi vous basez vous pour dire que c'est Grindewald qui a fait ça ? »

« sa marque a été retrouvée au dessus de l'habitation. »

« oh ! effectivement, ça laisse peu de doute sur la personne. Mais c'est bizarre qu'il s'en prenne à des moldus. Sauf s'il s'attendait à voir un sorcier. »

« tu crois qu'ils ont été là bas pour Tom ? »

« eh bien, le jour de l'attaque sur le chemin de traverse nous étions deux à nous opposer à eux, Tom et moi. Peut-être qu'ils veulent notre mort. »

« c'est tout à fait plausible oui »

même s'il n'en montrait rien, Dumbledore était impressionné. Cette petite garce était très douée. Beaucoup plus qu'il ne le croyait. Ca pouvait devenir mauvais pour lui s'il ne s'en chargeait pas tout de suite. Il continua à jouer le jeu en souriant et déjeuna avec les autres tentant d'ignorer les regards énamourés des deux serpentard.

La rentrée fut très joyeuse et le match de Quidditch opposant Serpentard à Serdaigle arriva bientôt. Ange et Tom ne s'étaient pas trop entraînés sachant très bien que rien ni personne ne pourrait les battre si Potter lui même n'y était arrivé. Ils enfourchèrent donc leur balais en toute tranquillité avec le reste de l'équipe et attendirent les autres joueurs de Serdaigle.

Ange voletait tranquillement dans le ciel bleu et glacé et admirait le jeu des autres joueurs. Tom se démenait comme un beau diable en empêchant les joueurs bleus de marquer et les poursuiveurs verts marquaient sans cesse. Le score était à présent de 150 à 0 en faveur des serpentard.

Ange vit deux éclairs passer devant elle et quelques secondes plus tard, elle était poursuivie par des cognards fous qui semblaient l'avoir prise pour cible et qui évitaient les batteurs, fait encore plus étrange. C'était comme si quelqu'un contrôlait les cognards. Elle risqua un coup d'œil vers la tribune des professeur. Dumbledore était là et il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Une lueur dangereuse s'alluma dans ses prunelles vertes et elle se mit à la poursuite du vif d'or.

Sous les yeux ébahis des spectateurs, elle débuta des séries de figures très complexes dans le seul espoir de perdre les cognards fous mais ça n'avaient pas vraiment l'air de marcher. Tom regardait, paralysé, sa petite amie risquer sa vie pour un vif d'or. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux élèves. Tous avaient l'air normal, enfin, ils étaient figés par le froid et la stupeur mais quand ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur leur professeur de métamorphose, il sentit quelque chose se glacer au fond de lui. C'était lui qui contrôlait les cognards. Il en était certain et sans savoir réellement comment, il savait qu'Ange aussi l'avait deviné.

La jeune fille tendit la main vers la petite balle dorée mais un cognard lui percuta le bras. Elle gémit doucement et serra son bras fracassé contre sa poitrine avant de tendre l'autre main. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur les contours lisse du vif, elle remonta en chandelle en tenant la balle gigotant dans son poing. Le foule des Serpentard se mit à hurler de joie. Au dernier moment, les deux cognards arrivèrent de deux endroits différents, l'un des deux la percuta de plein fouet dans la poitrine et le second lui brisa une jambe lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Elle avait un mal fou à respirer et des petits papillons noirs commençaient à voleter un peu partout devant ses yeux. Elle était à peu près consciente qu'elle tombait mis sans plus. Sa main valide serrait toujours le vif d'or.

Dans la tribune des professeurs, tous faisaient leur possible pour ralentir sa chute mais personne n'y parvenait. Alors que Dumbledore allait commencer à savourer sa victoire, deux flashs de lumières apparurent, Fumseck et Mérope attrapèrent la jeune fille au vol et la déposèrent doucement au sol.

Tom atterrit également près d'elle et fut à genoux en quelques secondes. Il prit sa petite amie dans ses bras et l'emmena a l'infirmerie.

« monsieur Jedusort ! qu'est-ce que… oh Merlin ! qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé à cette pauvre petite ? »

« les cognards étaient ensorcelés. Ils ne lui ont pas fait de cadeaux. »

« qui oserait s'attaquer à une élève au milieu d'un match de quidditch ? et surtout à elle. »

« on en a une petite idée. Comment va t elle ? »

« quelques côtes cassées et enfoncées mais heureusement, les poumons ne sont pas perforés. Sa jambe est dans un sale état, il va falloir du temps pour qu'elle guérisse, le bras sera fixé cette nuit. »

Tom hocha la tête vivement et refusa catégoriquement de quitter l'infirmerie jusqu'à ce que les défenses magiques de la jeune fille reprennent le contrôle de son corps. Il l'embrassa tendrement et partit se coucher.

Albus tenta d'en finir cette nuit là mais le bouclier qui entourait la jeune fille l'en empêcha et autant dire qu'il avait perdu toute crédibilité auprès de Fumseck.

Il fallut deux jours à Ange pour sortir du coma dans lequel sa magie l'avait plongée. Elle était un peu groggy et souffrait beaucoup. Son bras était réparé, ses cotés aussi, seule sa jambe restait momentanément invalide. Dumbledore passa la voir à l'infirmerie sous le prétexte de lui amener ses cours, Fumseck l'accompagnait pour être sûr qu'il n'arrive rien à sa protégée. Mérope n'avait pas quitté son chevet depuis qu'elle était arrivée.

« ah ! Ange tu vas mieux à ce que je vois. Nous nous sommes beaucoup inquiétés tu sais. Sais tu ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? »

« bien sûr professeur ! je ferais une bien piètre sorcière si je ne savais pas quelle était cette incantation et qui l'avait lancée. Le coupable sera puni en temps et en heure. Et vous ? comment allez vous ? il semblerait que Fumseck vous tire la gueule. »

sous ces aimables échanges, Albus avait parfaitement compris qu'elle savait et si elle savait, Tom aussi. Justement, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Tom arborant un sourire plus froid que la banquise en plein hiver.

« professeur Dumbledore. Quelle joie de vous voir ? vous êtes venu vous enquérir de la santé de votre élève ? c'est une chance que les deux phénix étaient là sinon, je ne sais pas comment nous aurions sauvés Ange. »

Albus se força à faire bonne figure et à sourire aimablement. Il commençait sincèrement à ne plus être le maître du jeu. Et ça l'inquiétait.

Il fallut attendre encore une semaine pour qu'Ange puisse sortir de l'infirmerie. Elle fut saluée bruyamment par les Serpentard, certains Serdaigle et Poufsouffle et si les Gryffondors ne la regardaient plus avec dégoût pour la majorité, leurs expressions s'étaient changées en respect. Il fallait être courageux pour risquer sa vie pour un vif. Une fois de retour à la bibliothèque, Ange commença l'étude des livres de la réserve. Comme sa vie était soit-disant en danger, elle avait reçu la permission du directeur pour lire tous les livres interdits afin d'apprendre le maximum de contre sorts.

Il y avait de nombreux livres de magie noire et le soir, elle et Tom restaient dans la salle sur demande. Il commença également à étudier la législation sorcière ce qui lui serait fort utile plus tard.

Le dernier jour de janvier, le directeur fit une annonce prévoyant une sorte à pré au lard pour la saint valentin. Encore une fête et un cadeau à trouver. Ils avaient tous encore une semaine pour trouver le cadeau parfait.

Et ça n'allait pas être facile.

* * *

voila encore un chapitre! la suite samedi ou dimanche! je verrais bien selon les reviews! si vous voulez connaitre la suite, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste a faire! REVIEWSSSSSSSSss 


	10. février

RAR

DRACKYUMI : c'est bon, je te pardonne lol ! je me sens d'humeur joyeuse ce soir, c'est pas grave si t'as pas reviewé ! j'espère que tu continueras a aimer l'histoire !

GAELLEMOON : tu m'en voies ravie. Pour la vengeance, il faudra attendre la suite. Dans celui ci, ange et Tom s'amuse a foutre la merde mais rien de très concret en revanche, quand elle va revenir, ça va être beaucoup plus cruel !

REBECCA BLACK : vi, Dumby c'est un méchant garçon. Et un Tom comme ça, c'est quand il veut et ou il veut !

ARWEN JEDUSORT : kikou. Merci et voilà la suite!

CICIN : si Dumby s'attaque a elle, c'est parce qu'il sait que Tom tournera mal mais il sait que face a eux deux ça risque de faire beaucoup pour lui alors il a peur. Tu comprendras mieux dans ce chapitre !

NYMPHODORA TONK : c'est prévu la suite ne t'inquiète pas. En fait, ça sera bien Voldy le seigneur des ténèbres mais a partir d'avril, Ange aura son propre titre après un bal costumé. Ce chapitre n'est pas encore écrit puisqu'il vient de sortir de mon esprit déjanté !

POCROM : heu ! ouai c'est ça ! enfin, plus ou moins, mais c'est faisable ! lol !

VEGA264 : je me doutais bien que tu aimerais bien. Elle écrit des trucs géniaux ma Lilician a moua ! bah je commence doucement a écrire la suite mais je vois plus ou moins ou je veux en venir et je crois que je vais bien me marrer. A bientôt pour la suite !

ORNALUCA : ben samedi visiblement lol ! heureuse que tu veuilles connaître la suite. Bizzz

* * *

Chapitre 10 : février et ses révélations.

La neige semblait avoir désertée l'Angleterre et l'Ecosse, ce qui n'était pas vraiment plus mal. Les cours se passaient merveilleusement bien, Dumbledore cherchait par tous les moyens de se débarrasser d'une certaine Serpentard aux yeux verts et dans son empressement, il devenait beaucoup moins prudent. Fumseck ne lui faisait plus confiance et ne restait avec lui que pour pouvoir se mettre au service d'Ange plus tard.

Hercule grandissait bien, c'était une beau chat garou presque adulte d'un beau noir bleuté et avec d'incroyables yeux bleus. Autant dire que pour le commun des mortels, ce chat était flippant. Nagini et Nina semblaient vouloir se fondre l'un dans l'autre tant ils étaient proches. Mérope et Fumseck semblaient filer le parfait amour ce qui était plutôt drôle.

Du coté des élèves, ce mois de février semblait voir immerger de nombreux couples des plus étranges et des moins bien assortis. C'est ainsi que le géant de Poufsouffle du nom de Rubeus Hagrid sortait avec Mimi Geignarde, charmant surnom dû à son incroyable capacité à verser toutes les larmes de son corps en quelques secondes. Minerva semblait s'être changée en sangsue et ne quittait plus les basques de ce pauvre Harrold Potter qui lui ne rêvait que de son ange. Du coté des serpentard, Arthur sortait pour l'instant avec une charmante Serdaigle du nom de Poppy Pomfresh (n.a : qui a dit que je fais un méga melting-pot ?). cette dernière semblait d'ailleurs s'être très bien adaptée au groupe et était une des seule qui ne considérait pas Ange comme une garce maléfique, merci à cette peste de Gryffondor qui lui avait trouvé ce surnom. Certains avaient préférés le soft en les nommant Tom et elle, le couple maléfique.

Quand elle l'avait entendu pour la première fois, Ange avait éclaté de rire en disant que ça ressemblait au titre d'un mauvais livre à l'eau de rose. Un autre élève avait suggéré les amants maudit et là, il n'y avait pas qu'elle qui avait éclaté de rire.

Leur entraînement animagus se passait merveilleusement bien et ils avaient presque terminés. Tom se changeait en serpent et en basilic, ce qui prouvait une fois encore qu'il était un vrai serpentard de sang. Ange elle avait eu plus de difficultés, même si elle avait commencé avec Nicolas. Elle avait de nombreux animagus et elle n'avait encore rien dit à Tom. Elle pouvait se changer en lion ou gryffon, en aigle, en phénix, en licorne noire, en nundu ou un serpent. Elle avait juste parlé du serpent à Tom qui avait parut enchanté. Les autres animaux lui causaient des problèmes puisqu'isl n'étaient pas fondamentalement bons ou mauvais, un peu comme elle. Albus et Minerva avaient beau dire ce qu'ils voulaient, elle n'était pas complètement maléfique mais si le monde sorcier ressemblait à ces deux là, elle le deviendrait peut-être !

En ce jour de 10 février, tous les élèves étaient à Pré au Lard, cherchant désespérément ce qu'ils pourraient trouver pour leur douce moitié. Ange se rendit dans une petite boutique un peu en dehors, connue pour ses marchandises plutôt louches.

« que puis-je pour vous miss ? »

« je souhaiterais voir vos médaillons protecteurs et vos armes. »

« vous avez une préférence ? »

« oui, je veux le nec plus ultra. »

« bien sûr miss. »

le vendeur disparut quelques secondes et revint avec quelques boites qu'il ouvrit devant elle. Elle tomba sur un médaillon assez original, il représentait une tête de mort avec un serpent qui lui sortait de la bouche. Le médaillon était fait en pierre, le tête était en obsidienne et le serpent en malachite. Ca donnait un peu de brillance au tout et ça le rendait un peu plus terrifiant. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il était parfait ce collier.

Elle acheta également un jeu de deux dagues incroyablement aiguisée qui avaient la particularité de ne jamais s'émousser, les lames étaient en argent et étaient trempées dans du venin de basilic. Les dagues auraient, paraît-il, appartenues à Salazar Serpentard. Elles ne diffusaient leur poison que sur ordre direct du possesseur.

Ange ressortit du magasin avec ses achats et rejoignit Tom dans un bar. Il s'y trouvait avec les autres Serpentard. Ils sortirent du café et reprirent le chemin vers l'école.

« Ange ! »

la jeune fille brune se tourna en souriant et regarda Poppy arriver en courant. A quelques mètres de là, un homme assez grand et séduisant regardait la jeune fille en souriant diaboliquement. Au moins, maintenant, il savait qu'elle s'appelait Ange, qu'elle était en 5ème année à Serpentard visiblement, et, en prime, elle sortait avec Tom Jedusort. Voilà qui serait intéressant. L'homme fit demi tour et disparut dans un coin sombre.

Le matin de la saint valentin, des dizaines de hiboux vinrent se poser face Ange avec des déclarations d'amour en tout genre, certaines orales, d'autres en chantant. Elle était pivoine quand toutes les lettres se furent ouvertes.

Tom fusillait tous les garçons de la grande salle, dans le cas ou l'un d'entre eux aurait envoyé une lettre àSA petite amie. Elle avait reçu de nombreuses boites de chocolats, des cadeaux en tout genre et les renvoya tous à leur envoyeur.

Quand le soir arriva, Tom lui banda les yeux et l'emmena dans la salle sur demande qui avait été décorée avec une table ronde, des bougies, des roses, tout ce qu'il voulait il y avait. Le champagne était au frais dans un sceau avec plein de glace, des plats raffinés attendaient sur la table. Il l'aida à s'installer et lui ôta son bandeau.

« joyeuse première saint valentin mon cœur. »

« à toi aussi mon amour. Joyeuse saint valentin. »

les cadeaux apparurent comme par magie en face de Tom. En revanche, rien n'apparut face à Ange. Tom commença à défaire les emballages cadeaux et hoqueta en découvrant le médaillon et en sentant le pouvoir qui s'en dégageait.

« il vibre si ce que tu risques de manger est empoisonné, il te protège des sorts de mémoire comme oubliette ou légilimencie, il te protège des sorts mineurs comme le stupéfix ou ce genre de choses. Il atténut tous les autres. Les deux dagues appartenaient à Salazard. Les lames sont en argent et recouvertes de venin de basilic. Il n'y a que ceux que tu veux réellement affectés qui le seront. »

« c'est… magnifique. Et j'aime beaucoup ce symbole. »

« c'est bien ce que je me suis dit. L'envol de la mort. »

« voldemort. oui ! ça pourrait être ma marque. Tu veux danser ? »

« bien sur. »

il fit un geste avec sa baguette en direction du tourne-disque et une vieille valse commença à emplir la salle de ses notes langoureuses.

Il la fit tournoyer comme une princesse mais elle sentait que quelque chose l'embêtait, il était très tendu et ça ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment.

« quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« tu… tu veux bien t'asseoir s'il te plait ? j'ai besoin de te parler. »

inquiète elle aussi, elle s'installa dans le canapé et il se mit devant elle avec un genoux à terre. Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer de plus en plus, ils n'avaient que 15 ans quand même ! et ce même si c'était vrai qu'ils étaient des âmes sœurs. Et puis surtout, elle partait dans quelques mois.

« Ange… je t'aime… je sais que nous sommes encore très jeune mais je sais que je n'aimerais jamais personne d'autre que toi. Je me demandais si après nos études tu accepterais de m'épouser. »

même si elle s'y était attendue, ça faisait quand même son effet larmoyant. Elle respira un bon coup s'apprêtant à foutre sa vie et celle de Tom en l'air puis réfléchit un peu. Si elle et lui avaient un lien dans le futur alors peut-être qu'ils pourraient se marier à ce moment là !

« écoute Tom, moi aussi je t'aime et moi aussi je sais que je n'aimerais jamais personne d'autre autant que je t'aime. Je voudrais te dire que je t'épouserais après nos études, mais je ne peux pas. Avant que tu ne te fasses de fausses idées, je dois te dire quelque chose. »

Tom la regardait un peu craintivement, même si son air se voulait détaché. Ange inspira un bon coup.

« je ne viens pas d'ici. Je viens de plusieurs années dans le futur. Nicolas est un alchimiste et il travail sur un tas de pierres. L'une d'entre elle s'appelle la pierre « montre moi mon passé ». Je suis tombée dessus par hasard. La pierre m'a ramené à cette époque. Je sais que toi et moi, nous nous connaissons dans le futur, et je crois même que l'on se connaît bien mais c'est tout. Nicolas m'a dit que la pierre me redonnerait ma mémoire quand je retournerais là bas pour ne pas risquer de compromettre le futur. »

« tu es sérieuse alors ? »

« très sérieuse hélas. Je suis vraiment désolée. Cependant, si tu es encore célibataire quand je reviens chez moi, je t'épouse, et ce, même si tu as plus de 100 ans ! »

« j'ai une idée plus ou moins bonne. Epouse moi maintenant. »

« pardon ? »

« oui. Epouse moi à la manière des anciens sous la pleine lune et dans la forêt. »

l'idée était complètement tordue alors bien évidemment, elle répondit …

« oui ! »

il la regarda incrédule. Ce n'était qu'une idée en l'air à la base mais bon, si elle disait oui, il n'allait pas se plaindre. ils se réinstallèrent dans un canapé et commencèrent à vérifier les dates. La lune devait être pleine et ça devait se dérouler dans la forêt. Le mariage devait être célébré par la nature. Au moins, personne ne pourrait les en empêcher. Voilà qui allait être intéressant.

Ils durent attendre 10 jours avant que la parfaite soirée se présente. Ils avaient commandés les anneaux par hiboux et étaient arrivés 3 jours auparavant. Mérope et Fumseck leur avaient fait comprendre à leur manière qu'ils garderaient Albus à distance, Nina et Nagini se posteraient à l'entrée de la forêt et empêcheraient quiconque de les interrompre et enfin, Hercule ferait des rondes dans le château et préviendrait les autres en cas de fuite ou de danger.

A 11 heures du soir, les deux amoureux sortirent du château et traversèrent le parc pour se rendre dans la foret. Ils s'avancèrent dans les profondeurs des arbres. Ils croisèrent de nombreuses créatures pas toujours super sympa. Mais quelques licornes aussi. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une toute petite clairière sans aucun argue et laissant passer la lueur lunaire. La lune était grosse et pleine avec un reflet rouge. Parfaite pour l'union de leurs cœurs et de leurs âmes.

Ange avait laissé ses cheveux libres et ils voletaient dans la brise. Elle avait passé une fine robe blanche ne laissant pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination. Ses pieds étaient nus et elle ne portait aucun bijoux.

Tom était vêtu d'une chemise en lin et d'un pantalon en lin également. Le tout était blanc et légèrement évasé. Ils étaient tous les deux parfaitement détendus. Un murmure se répandit parmis les arbres et une ombre fantomatique apparut. On ne voyait pas très bien son visage. C'était comme s'il n'était que pouvoir.

« qui êtes vous ? »

« du calme petite héritière, je ne vais rien vous faire. Je ne le pourrais pas même si je le voulais. »

« petite héritière ? »

« oui ! mon héritière. »

« donc ? qui êtes vous ? »

« moi ? je suis Merlin ! »

« oh ! »

les deux serpentard se regardèrent sans trop savoir que faire.

« que voulez vous ? »

« bénir votre union bien sur. Voyez vous, comme tout bon fantôme qui se respecte, je connais le passé, le présent et l'avenir. Je sais donc ce que vous allez devenir tous les deux. »

« vous savez qui je suis ? »

« bien sûr, mais tu te rendras compte, quand tu retourneras chez toi, que tu es et tu seras toujours Ange Mayfair. A ton époque, tu as été influencée pour que justement, ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire n'ait pas lieu. Je vais donc te dire ceci. Ici, tu es celle que tu aurais réellement dû être. Tu es toi. Tu n'as pas été influencée, tu n'as rien connu des préjugés des autres. Quand tu retourneras à ton époque, tu vas avoir des remords et des doutes mais dis toi que l'amour est toujours plus fort que tout et que quoique tu choisisses, tes parents te soutiendront et moi aussi. Les phénix continueront à avoir confiance en toi. Si ce qui te reste de famille te dénigre, trouve t'en une autre. Tom existe toujours à ton époque et vous vous connaissez très bien. Voulez vous toujours vous unir ? »

les deux jeunes se regardèrent cherchant une réponse dans les yeux de l'autre mais il n'y avait qu'un sourire serein qui fleurissait leurs lèvres.

« plus que tout oui ! »

« bien ! comme je bénis votre union, je vais vous faire quelques petits cadeaux. Vous êtes tous les deux des sorciers extrêmement puissants même si votre héritage n'est pas à son point culminant. Pour passer à travers de ce dont vous aurez à faire face, je vais débloquer vos pouvoirs. Comme vous êtes très proches et que vos essences se mélangent déjà, vous allez recevoir tous les deux le don de télépathie. Vous pourrez donc discuter par pensée entre vous ou bien étudier les pensées des autres. Je voudrais également vous faire cadeau d'une chambre rien qu'à vous dans le château. Au 9ème étage, vous trouverez un tableau représentant un couple enlacé sous un clair de lune. Le mot de passe est amour. Il est à vous. Ange, je sais que tu te débrouilles en magie sans baguette donc, Tom, je vais t'en faire cadeau. Et ensuite comme vous avez déjà des animaux étranges, Tom, je t'offre un phénix noir. Je connais ton futur et je sais que cette race te sera profitable. Ange, je t'offre un nécrosis. Je sais que ça peut paraître étrange au premier abord mais tu vas vite comprendre pourquoi je te l'offre. Et maintenant, donnez moi vos anneaux que je les bénisse. »

Tom lui tendit la petite boite et Merlin en sortit les deux anneaux en or blanc. Il ferma les yeux récitant de vieilles formules. Les anneaux brillèrent de mille feu et des inscriptions elfiques s'incrustèrent dessus.

« bien, répétez après moi. »

« moi Tom, je te prends Ange, comme épouse et âme sœur pour le reste de ma vie. Je promets de te protéger, de t'aimer, de te choyer jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare et même au delà. Je fais ce serment devant les anciens dieux et face à la lune. »

il passa l'anneau à son annulaire et elle brilla doucement

« ainsi soit-il ! à toi Ange. même chose. »

« moi Ange, je te prends Tom comme époux et âme sœur pour le reste de ma vie. Je te promets de te protéger, de t'aimer et de te choyer jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare et même après. Je fais ce serment devant les anciens dieux et face à la lune. »

Ange lui passa aussi l'annulaire et la même lueur en sortit. Elle rejoignit celle d'Ange et la lumière les entoura tous les deux.

« ainsi soit-il. En tant qu'ancien et ancêtre de la mariée, je vous déclare mari et femme devant les anciens et selon l'ancienne coutume. Je vais vous laisser afin que vous puissiez consommer tranquillement votre mariage. Vos magies vont changer à partir de ce soir. Soyez prudents. »

la brume se changea en une volée de papillons blancs et argentés. Les rayons se posèrent sur un rocher plat à l'allure confortable. Tom souleva sa, désormais, femme et l'allongea sur la pierre. Il la regarda un peu n'arrivant pas à croire qu'à 15 ans, il était marié à cette splendide jeune fille devant lui et que c'était Merlin en personne qui les avaient mariés.

Ange passa une main derrière la nuque de Tom et pressa leurs lèvres ensembles. Lentement et avec douceur, il la déshabilla et la robe blanche tomba au sol. Il déglutit difficilement en se rendant compte qu'elle était complètement nue. Elle le déshabilla à son tour en le cerclant adroitement. Elle le tira contre elle sur la pierre et il la recouvrit entièrement en prenant ses lèvres. Ses mains voyageaient sur le corps de son épouse et celle-ci réagissait fort bien en gémissant et murmurant des phrases lubriques en fourchelangue.

« je t'aime. »

« moi aussi je t'aime. »

avec une douceur presque insupportable, Tom la pénétra lui arrachant un soupir de satisfaction. Elle avait de nouveau l'impression d'être entière. Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, leurs magies sortaient et se liaient étroitement tout en s'emplissant mutuellement. Un mélange de rouge, de blanc, de vert, d'argent et d'or.

Tom accéléra doucement la cadence. Les animaux s'étaient rapprochés pour voir qui dégageait tant de magie et la lune semblait rougeoyer de plus en plus. En haut de la tour d'astronomie, les deux phénix semblaient sourire. Le château lui même semblait rajeunir et reprendre de la force. Les héritiers des deux ennemis qui s'unissaient, ça ne se voyait pas tous les jours. Godric devait certainement se retourner dans sa tombe.

Dans un dernier coup de rein, Tom se libéra en elle dans un artifice de couleurs et une onde de pouvoir et de bonheur.

Albus se réveilla en sursaut ayant ressentit le changement dans l'air. Il fronça les sourcils cherchant ce qui avait pu se passer, il regarda par la fenêtre se figeant en apercevant la lune rouge sang à présent et les étincelles de toutes les couleurs qui dansaient dans le ciel. Il vit les couleurs et frissonna. Si Tom virait du coté du mal, tout était fichu. Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon d'arrêter ça et franchement, il le devait vraiment.

Il s'installa à son bureau, prit un parchemin, de l'encre et une plume avant de rédiger sa lettre. Il la fit porter par un hiboux de l'école. Le lendemain matin, un homme aux yeux couleurs améthyste la recevait et souriait. Voilà qui était parfait.

* * *

voilou, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, je sais je suis cruelle. pour la suite, ca se fera pas avant mardi je crois. et pis j'ai oublié de dire qu'au chapitre précédent il y avait de légers spoilers du 6 mais ceux qui l'ont lu l'auront compris tout seuls comme des grands.

* * *

question en passant, vous ne trouvez pas que ce chapitre était un peu trop culcul la praline? je sais que tom était vachement OOC mais j'étais un peu déprimée en écrivant ce chapitre merci de votre indulgence

* * *

laissez moi des reviews s'il vous plait! j'adore les lire! 


	11. Mars

RAR :

VEGA264 : t'inquiète, je la continue cette fic et a vrai dire, elle est même finie. Il ne reste plus que 2 chapitre et pis voilà on passera a la partie 2 qui va être très drôle. Enfin… drôle n'est peut être pas le mot juste mais c'est pas loin ! bonne suite et amuse toi bien.

ORNALUCA : suis rassurée que tu n'ai pas trouvé le chapitre précédant un peu trop guimauvesque lol. J'avais peur, j'avoue ! a plus !

NYMPHODORA TONK : pour le titre d'Ange en fait, je n'ai aucune idée donc pour l'instant elle reste Lady Voldemort mais j'hésite encore, je verrais bien. Bizzz miss et a la prochaine.

LILIANE POTTER : bah en fait, il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde qui s'en apercevra. Albus mais ça c'est évident et il va frôler l'infarctus et va de nouveau faire des conneries mais des conneries qui vont rapidement être réglées donc pas de soucis. Lis bien la suite. Bizzz

CICIN : pas de réaction de l'école encore ! la réaction des Serpentard mais bon, ils vont être content pour leurs chefs, les autres on verra bien lol. Bonne suite ma belle et a plus !

ZAIKA : merci tu vas me faire rougir. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Bizzzzz

DRACKYUMI : bah oui c'est mignon mais faut pas oublier qu'Ange elle retourner bientôt a son époque et que ça va pas se passer comme ça ! bien que j'ai de nombreuses façons de voir toutes différentes ! bizzzzz

REBECCA BLACK : bah quoi ? tu penses vraiment que Voldemort aura le courage de tuer sa propre femme? Bah non hein !

GAELLEMOON: tient c'est une bonne idée la dame de l'ombre! Tu permets que je reprenne l'idée ? le seigneur des ténèbres et la dame de l'ombre ! ouai ! mais je crois que sinon, ça sera Lady Voldemort mais la dame de l'ombre sera également utilisé. Je sais que je suis sadique c'est une habitude chez moi lol ! voilà une partie des explications. Lis bien ! oh ! et une nécrosis, pour moi c'est une croisement entre un chat et un chien, c'est cruel, sadique et sanguinaire ! voilou !

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Mars.

Le lendemain de leur folle nuit dans les bois, les alliances n'étaient pas vraiment passées inaperçues du côté des serpentard, mais n'étant pas très liés aux autres maisons, il n'avaient rien dit. Albus aussi les avait vue et étrangement, il n'avait fait aucun commentaire ni n'avait eu l'air en colère. Ange et Tom froncèrent les sourcils.

# Tom ?#

# oui mon ange ?#

#est-ce que tu trouves aussi qu'il a un comportement suspect ?#

#absolument. Je crois qu'il prépare quelque chose de mauvais pour nous.#

#nous devons faire attention.#

#surtout toi je crois !#

Ange hocha doucement la tête et repartit en contemplation de son devoir de métamorphose.

Après le repas, elle et Tom se rendirent au 9ème étage et trouvèrent rapidement le fameux tableau. La ressemblance entre les personnages de la toile et les deux serpentard était frappante.

« amour. »

les deux amoureux hochèrent la tête et un pan de mur glissa. Ils entrèrent dans ce qui semblait être un petit salon tout à fait charmant et illuminé d'une douce lueur avec le feu. Il y avait une assez grande bibliothèque contre le mur. Les murs étaient couverts de photos d'eux. Ils se dirigèrent vers une porte peinte en jaune pale et entrèrent. C'était une grande chambre avec un plafond magique. Le lit était immense, avec des couvertures en soie orange et rouge. C'était très beau. Il y avait un bouquet de roses rouges sur une table et il y avait une lettre sur le lit. Ange s'en approcha découvrant son nom dessus. C'étaient des titres de propriétés à leurs noms à tous les deux, plus des coffres de banque et des clefs. La lettre disait aussi que le reste arriverait quand elle se souviendrait de tout !

Elle n'avait pas vraiment hâte de quitter Tom, mais hâte de retrouver ses souvenirs et de découvrir qui elle est réellement.

« t'as vu ? on dirait que Merlin a vraiment pensé à tout. Il y a même des papiers d'émancipations pour moi. Plus d'orphelinat l'année prochaine ! et puis, j'ai plein de manoirs rien qu'à moi. »

« c'est génial pour toi. »

« t'as l'air triste ? »

« l'année prochaine, je ne serais plus là ! »

« Je sais ! je ne veux pas que tu partes non plus. Tu ne peux pas rester plus longtemps ? »

« Non ! je voudrais, je te le jure, mais la pierre a bientôt fini de recharger ses batteries et je peux partir d'une seconde à l'autre. »

« Le plus tard possible. Je ne veux pas te perdre ! »

« Moi non plus je ne veux pas partir. Bon ? que fait-on ? »

« J'en sais rien ! on révise pour les BUSES ? »

« Ouai ! bonne idée ! »

Une semaine plus tard, Albus avait eu une réponse de son contact. Le plan devrait se dérouler dans très peu de temps.

Ange sortit en retard pour aller manger. Elle s'étaient endormie et Tom avait préféré ne pas la réveiller. Elle courait dans les cachots quand elle entendit des bruits de pas et des chuchotements. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit, elle fut touchée par un sort de sommeil et s'effondra au sol.

Tom commençait à s'inquiéter. Il venait de terminer de manger et était retourné à leurs appartements, mais ils étaient vide. Il retourna dans les cachots pour la salle commune des serpentard et butta dans quelque chose. Il baissa les yeux et trouva la baguette d'Ange, pareille à la sienne. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Il courut jusqu'à la salle commune des verts et argents.

« Hey Tom !… »

« Pas le temps ! quelqu'un a vu Ange ? »

« Non ! pourquoi il y a un problème ? »

« Elle n'est pas dans l'école et sa baguette était pas loin d'ici, par terre. »

« Ange ne laisserait jamais sa baguette seule. »

Les serpentard se séparèrent et allèrent inspecter les recoins du château pour trouver leur camarade. Malheureusement, personne n'avait rien vu. Tom interrogea les serpents sur les peintures et ceux-ci lui dirent qu'ils avaient effectivement vu la jeune fille se faire attaquer par un homme vêtu de noir qui ne correspondait à aucun élève ni à aucun professeur.

Il tenta de la contacter à partir de leur lien mais visiblement elle était inconsciente ce qui le paniquait encore plus bien qu'il ne le montrait.

Ange grogna en se réveillant. Elle voulu se frotter les yeux mais découvrit que ses poignets étaient attachés. Refusant de céder à la panique, elle inspira profondément et regarda autour d'elle. Elle était dans une cellule assez petite et accrochée à un mur avec des menottes magiques qui empêchaient toute utilisation de magie comme les changements animagus ou la magie sans baguette. En gros, elle était dans la merde. Et le lien ne marchait pas.

« Enfin réveillée jeune fille ? »

Elle tourna si vite sa tête que ses os craquèrent dans sa nuque. Il y avait quelqu'un dans le coin de la pièce. Elle ne voyait pas grand chose à part des yeux violets et deux canines blanches et acérées. C'était bien sa veine. Voilà que Grindewald était un vampire ! comme s'il avait lu ses pensées, il éclata d'un rire froid et cruel.

« Pas un vampire ! Un Fomore ! Je suis le démon qui engendre les vampires. Ou du moins mes parents étaient ils des Fomores. Nous sommes des espèces de vampires mais avec quelques particularités ! »

« Vous trouvez vraiment que c'est le moment de me faire un cours sur les créatures magiques. Si vous voulez vraiment faire ça, libérez-moi et filez moi une tasse de thé. Que ça soit plus convivial. »

« Il m'avait dit que tu étais courageuse mais pas cinglée. »

« Qui il ? »

« Curieuse aussi. Ton cher professeur de métamorphose. »

« Dumbledore ? Je croyais qu'il vous combattait ! »

« Il le fait mais tu es une trop grande menace pour lui. Il savait que tu m'intéressais alors il m'a proposé de te livrer à moi. »

« J'aurais préféré que vous me demandiez mon avis, ça aurait évité une éventuelle déception. Non mais sérieusement, j'ai super mal aux poignets, trouvez d'autres liens, ceux ci sont vraiment trop douloureux. »

Le mage noir ricana un peu mais agita nonchalamment sa baguette. Les menottes disparurent et Ange tomba au sol. Elle se remit doucement debout toisant le mage noir de toute sa taille. Sa petite taille. L'homme la jaugea et lui fit signe de le suivre. Il l'amena jusqu'à une porte qu'il poussa. De l'autre coté se tenait un petit salon assez chaleureux si on tenait compte de chez qui on était.

« Assise ! »

N'ayant pas vraiment envie de se retrouver avec une bestiole bizarre et pas contente sur les bras, elle s'installa sur un des fauteuil et croisa les bras.

« Je vous écoute. »

« Bien ! Les Fomores, sont des démons. Je suis un démon. Nous avons les mêmes capacités et devoirs que les vampires. Nous avons une meilleure vue, un sens hypnotique très développé, un odorat, un goût et un toucher parfait, une ouie infaillible. Les Fomores n'ont pas besoin de sang pour vivre. Seuls les plus cruels le boivent mais c'est plus pour le plaisir qu'autre chose. Et à l'inverse des vampires, le soleil ne nous dérange pas du tout au contraire, on adore se dorer la pilule. Quand j'ai été admis à Poudlard il y a 60 ans, j'étais on ne peut plus heureux, j'allais rencontrer des gens de mon âge. Je me suis lié d'amitié avec un garçon de mon age. Albus Dumbledore. Nous avons été bien plus qu'amis. J'étais amoureux de lui et je n'ai pas honte de le dire. Il m'a trahi. Je lui ai dit ce que j'étais, il a prit peur, l'a hurlé dans la grande salle, a demandé au directeur à ce que je sois renvoyé. Le directeur avait une autre idée. Ils ont voulu me marquer comme un animal, comme une vache ou quelque chose dans le genre alors je me suis enfui et je leur fais payer depuis. Albus est bien entendu tout en haut de ma liste. Je croyais l'aimer encore jusqu'à ce que je te vois. Quand tu m'as tenu tête dans cette rue, j'ai été séduit. A part lui, personne n'ose me tenir tête. »

Ange était passée par toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel.

« Je suis vraiment très touchée et croyez moi, si les choses avaient été différentes, peut-être que ça aurait pu se faire. Mais premièrement, je ne viens pas d'ici. Je viens de quelque part dans le futur et je dois y retourner incessamment sous peu. Ensuite, je suis liée corps et âme, et mariée avec Tom selon les anciens rites et les anciennes lois. Et je l'aime réellement de tout mon cœur. Ne vous désespérez pas, je suis certaine que vous trouverez une femme ou même un homme tout à fait correct qui vous acceptera comme vous êtes réellement. »

« Donc, tu n'es pas dégoûtée ou horrifiée par ce que je suis ? pas envie de t'enfuir en courant ? de crier au scandale ? »

« Je devrais ? »

« Tu es vraiment un ange. Histoire de s'amuser, je vais te garder ici deux ou trois semaines, je te torturerai un peu avant de te libérer et puis tu pourras rentrer à Poudlard »

« Merci ! »

« Pas de quoi. Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre et la bibliothèque. »

Il lui fit un rapide tour de son manoir, lui expliquant rapidement ce qu'il y avait et l'histoire de son peuple.

Dès le lendemain, elle commença l'étude des livres qui se trouvaient dans sa bibliothèque personnelle à lui. Il avait de nombreuses choses intéressantes côté magie noire et tout le reste. Le lien avec Tom était de retour et donc, elle lui avait tout expliqué. Il avait bien compris et tentait de faire bonne figure à Poudlard se laissant même réconforter par ce connard de Dumbledore qui était en train de se faire manipuler et qui ne se rendait compte de rien.

Tous les jours, pendant quinze jours, Ange avait le droit à des entraînements personnels avec des armes, elle s'était même révélée très douée. Il la torturait pendant quinze minutes après ça, le soir.

Le denier jour, sans la prévenir, il se jeta sur elle et la mordit violement dans le cou sectionnant l'artère. Il arrêta l'hémorragie, mais ne referma pas la plaie, et lui donna son propre sang à boire après quoi il la relâcha dans la nature et lui fila un portoloin pour Poudlard. il avait visé un cours de soins aux créatures magiques, et c'est les cris d'horreurs de certains élèves qui alertèrent le directeur, Tom, Dumbledore et d'autres Serpentard.

Tom se rua sur sa petite amie et la retourna histoire d'être sur qu'elle vivait encore. Il grimaça en voyant la plaie de son cou. Il se doutait plus ou moins de ce que cela voulait dire. Albus aussi puisqu'il pâlit soudainement. Le directeur était au bord des larmes. Les élèves de serpentard aidèrent leur ami à conduire la jeune fille à l'hôpital. Même les élèves de Gryffondor avaient l'air désolé pour elle, c'est dire !

Madame Bones fut horrifiée en voyant son état. Grindewald l'avait à peine nourrie, que ça soit crédible, elle avait été fouettée au sang et sommairement guérie, il lui manquait pas mal de sang et elle était en pleine mutation ce qui n'arrangeait pas vraiment leurs affaires. Nicolas avait été prévenu et Tom lui avait raconté tout ce qu'Ange lui avait dit à travers leur lien, il dû aussi lui expliquer la nature de leur lien. Nicolas joua très bien le jeu en présence de la jeune fille et de Tom. Pour eux deux, il resterait fort et ferait semblant jusqu'à ce qu'Ange revienne à son époque. Mérope avait guéri la plus grosse blessure de son cou avec ses larmes et Fumseck lui avait fait avalé les siennes pour guérir les éventuels dommages internes.

Albus avait encore une fois tenté d'en finir avec elle mais il avait faillé si faire attaquer par un Nécrosis par très content répondant au charmant prénom de Eloïn. Nina et Nagini refusaient de quitter les côtés de la jeune fille et les deux phénix restaient perchés en permanences, donc, la tache s'avérait plutôt difficile.

Elle se réveilla deux jours plus tard, se fit réprimander par un Tom mort d'inquiétude, par Nicolas aussi. Elle fit clairement comprendre à Albus qu'elle était au courant de toute l'histoire et qu'elle ne laisserait pas passer ça comme ça.

Le lendemain, Mérope lui apportait un bouquet de roses rouges de la part du mage noir qui s'excusait encore une fois et la remerciait pour tout. Ange avait terminé sa mutation qui n'était pas vraiment visible si ce n'était les canines légèrement plus pointues et les ailes qui sortaient à volonté. Ses sens décuplés aussi, et ses yeux plus verts que verts.

Durant le mois d'avril, rien ne se passa. Elle continua à guérir et prendre du poids, finit son entraînement animagus, étudia pour ses examens avec Tom, apprit à se servir de ses nouvelles capacités et écrasa les Poufsouffle au match de Quidditch.

* * *

et voilà encore un chapitre. il en reste encore 2 après ca, Mai et Juin et puis on passe a la seconde partie normalement. voulà, si vous voulez la suite, laissez moi un petit message. bisous a vous tous! 


	12. Mai

RAR : 

VEGA264 : heureuse que tout t'aie plu ! ouai je publierais peut être celle avec ryry et Lulu ! je verrais bien ! lol. J'espère que tu aimeras encore la suite bizzz puceron et a bientôt !

GAELLEMOON : merci pour m'autoriser a prendre le titre de dame des ombres. Ouai je sais, c'était fort ! je me suis surtout amusée a imaginer une histoire d'amour entre Dumby et Grindewald bwahahahahahahahah ! y a pas a dire mon cerveau est vraiment atteint lol ! bonne suite bizzzz

DRACKYUMI : en fait, Dumby ne va rien se prendre dans cette fic du moins pas de la part d'Ange ! elle va attendre d'être revenue mais vu l'animosité qu'il y a entre voldy et Dumby, on peut dire que tom n'a pas oublié lui ! il faudra attendre la suite pour voir la vengeance d'Ange. et comme il ne reste plus que deux chapitres, ça va venir rapidement lol. Je suis déjà en train de m'amuser comme une petite folle ! bizzzzzzz

LILICIAN : ma chérie a moua ! tu sais que c'est ta première review ? pas contente moua ! na ! mais bon ça va je te pardonne ! oui ne t'inquiète pas, l'ami Dumby va s'en prendre plein la gueule pour pas un rond ! je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser pour la suite ! bisous choupiiii

I AM LADY VOLDEMORT : ange ? c'est toi? Lol! Non mais Ange a décidé qu'elle sera Lady Voldemort alors voilà j'ai eu peur que ca soit toi. Merci pour tous ces compliments j'espère que la suite te plaira encore bizzzzz

NYMPHODORA TONK : qui est sadique ? pas moi au moins lol. La voilà la suite. J'espère que tu continueras a aimer bizzzzzz

REBECCA BLACK : ouai hein ? on aurait Presque envie d'avoir le même a la maison. bizzzz

ZAIKA : voilà la suite visiblement tant attendue.

PARADISE OF THE READERS ou ARTEMIS : kikou mamzelle ! contente que ça te plaise encore. Voilà la suite a plus !

CICIN : kikou ma pucinette t'inquiète pas pour ma tête elle va très bien. Quoique quand je regarde ce que j'écris, je me le demande lol ! j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite bisous !

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Mai 

Le mois de Mai commença plutôt tranquillement, les serpentard avaient officiellement gagnés la coupe de Quidditch et probablement la coupe des quatre maisons également, les altercations avec les Gryffondors étaient moins nombreuses, les serpentards de 5ème, 6ème et 7ème année avaient commencés à appeler Tom, Voldemort. Dans ces moments là, Ange devenait la dame de l'ombre. Après tout, un futur seigneur des ténèbres avait bien besoin de sa dame non ?.

Tous les élèves se préparaient à passer leurs BUSES. Tom et Ange s'entraînaient très dur et étudiaient encore plus dur pour battre tous les meilleurs scores. Grindewald était très silencieux en ce moment ce qui n'était pas plus mal.

Avant le début des examens, le directeur avait décidé qu'après les évènements traumatisants, entre l'enlèvement d'ange, sa transformation en fomore et le reste, les élèves avaient grand besoin d'une distraction et avait donc organisé un mal costumé. Tout le monde avait le droit de se déguiser en ce qu'il voulait, des personnages moldus aux grands sorciers en passant par des monstres bref, tout ce qu'ils voulaient.

Ange avait trouvé le déguisement idéal, un déguisement inoubliable pour les élèves. Tom aussi d'ailleurs.

Le soir du bal, ange s'enferma dans la salle de bain du dortoir des filles et Tom dans celle des garçons. Ange passa une robe qu'elle avait commandé chez madame Guipure. Elle était en peau de serpent, de longueur inégale, le décolleté était outrageusement ouvert et dévoilait une bonne partie de son épiderme. Elle avait métamorphosé ses cheveux en serpents et discutait tranquillement avec eux. Ses yeux étaient plus verts que jamais et elle avait mit un bonne couche de crayon noir accentuant encore plus leurs couleurs uniques. Elle mit un rouge a lèvre noir sur sa bouche et laissa sortir ses canines. Elle sortit de la salle de bain effrayant les serpentard de première année. Pourtant, personne ne parvenait a détourner son regard d'elle. Probablement la robe super cintrée devait y être pour quelque chose.

Tom avait changé sa propre peau en peau de serpent ou du moins quelque chose s'en approchant, ses yeux étaient tournés au rouge sang et ses cheveux étaient tombés par endroit ce qui lui donnait un air un peu bizarre. Il n'avait plus de lèvres, et son nez se résumait a deux fentes. Ses mains arachnéennes étaient d'une pâleur fantomatiques et il eut un instant peur qu'ange ait peur de lui mais il se calma en se disant que ça lui passerait. Il passa une cape noire sur ses épaules et descendit également. Il se figea en voyant sa petite amie. Elle était magnifique. Même comme ça, elle était vraiment magnifique.

Ange regarda le monstre descendre du dortoir garçon. Il ressemblait vraiment a un monstre mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique comme ça aussi. L'amour rend vraiment aveugle ! un flash douloureux lui traversa la tête. La vision s'évapora avant qu'elle n'ait pu se rappeler mais l'homme était comme tom mais en plus vieux. Elle secoua la tête pour faire partir le sentiment de panique qui l'avait étouffée quelques secondes auparavant et s'avança vers son mari un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« tu es magnifique ma chérie comme ça. »

« je dois avouer que même si toi tu ressembles a un monstre, mes hormones sont en ébullitions. »

« j'ai déjà hâte d'être a ce soir. »

« moi de même Lord Voldemort ! seigneur des ténèbres ? »

« seigneur des ténèbres ? bof j'en sais rien. Mais dis moi ma très chère Médusa. Quel va être ton surnom ? si je suis Lord Voldemort tu devrais être Lady…Médusa ? »

« nan ! ça fait trop cliché ! pourquoi me trouver un nom ? je resterais Lady Voldemort. »

« tu veux vraiment être Lady Voldemort ? »

« oui ! mais mon symbole a moi ne sera pas une tête de mort mais une tête de Méduse. »

« adjugé a Lady Voldemort dans ce cas ! »

elle lui fit un sourire rayonnant et posa ses lèvres sur celles absentes de Tom qui répondit franchement au baiser. Elle sursauta en sentant une langue fourchue caresser la sienne. Ils se prirent la main et firent leur apparition dans la grande salle qui tomba silencieuse. Les deux amoureux se foutant complètement de l'attention qu'ils recevaient, se dirigèrent vers une table envahie par les Serpentards. Certains saluèrent le couple et abaissant légèrement la tête retenant l'attention de Dumby.

Ils restèrent très proche l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que Tom se lèvre et l'emmène vers la piste aménagée.

« tu vas réussir a danser avec ta robe ? »

elle lui fit un sourire coquin et déchira la peau sur toute la longueur dévoilant une jambe parfaitement galbée. Tom poussa un sifflement admiratif et haussa un sourcil invisible.

« très intéressant madame Jedusort. »

« vous voulez me déballer monsieur Jedusor ? »

« plus tard. »

son sourire promettait 1000 tortures et elle frissonnait d'anticipation. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient a danser, Dumbledore se leva souriant. Un sourire qui fit froid dans le dos des deux jeunes.

« afin de lier un peu les maisons, nous avons décidé de jouer un petit jeu. Nous allons tirer au sort les couples de ce soir. »

Tom sentit la main d'ange se contracter sur son bras et il passa une main autour de sa taille.

« je vais donc vous lire la liste des élèves qui ont été choisis. »

il commença a lire les noms faisant fi des cris de protestations de certains.

« Tom Jedusor avec Minerva McGonagall et enfin Ange Mayfair et Harrold Potter. »

Tom et Ange serrèrent les dents et virent leurs soit disant moitié s'approcher en souriant. Harrold s'installa comme un prince aux cotés de la jeune fille.

« je t'ai manqué ange ? »

« autant que la verte prairie manque a un banc de poisson Potter ! »

le Gryffondor sera les poings et lui prit la main pour la tirer de force sur la piste de danse.

« je n'ai aucune envie de danser avec toi ! »

« c'est dommage ! vraiment ! moi j'en ai envie. »

il la serra contre lui a l'en étouffer tandis qu'elle lançait des regards désespérés autour d'elle. Une caresse effleura doucement ses flancs et elle releva la tête fusillant le garçon.

« touche moi encore une fois et je te jure que je te pète les deux bras ! »

« pourquoi tant de haine Ange ? je vaux tellement mieux que ce sale serpent. »

« tu es bien sur de toi Potter ! laisse moi te dire que tu ne mériterais même pas de lui lécher les bottes ! »

pas super content il raffermit sa prise sur elle l'étranglant presque. Tom le fusillait méthodiquement du regard. Harrold tenait SA femme serrée contre lui et elle avait l'air d'étouffer.

« putain Potter ! lâche moi tu me fais mal ! LACHE MOI ! »

les pouvoirs démoniaque d'Ange se réveillèrent tandis qu'elle envoyait Harrold contre un mur et quittait la salle pour rejoindre le parc. Tom se rapprocha du Gryffondor et le souleva comme une plume.

« approche toi encore une fois de ma femme Potter et je te jure que c'est la dernière chose que tu ferras de ta vie. J'ai été clair ? »

« c'est pas ta femme Jedusor. »

Tom sourit méchamment et agita son alliance sous le nez du gryffondor.

« détrompe toi Potter ! c'est bien ma femme ! »

Tom le laissa contre le mur et sortit rapidement pour retrouver son ange en train de boxer un arbre qui ne ressemblait plus a grand chose. Il l'attira dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément.

Le lendemain, tous les élèves étaient au courant de la vrai relation qui existait entre les deux serpentards. Les Gryffondors avaient été horrifiés, les serpentard déjà au courant ne s'étaient pas gênés pour les féliciter. Certains serdaigle comme Poppy avait été enchanté de cet union, certains Poufsouffle les soutenaient du coté des professeurs, tous étaient heureux sauf Dumbledore qui voyait la réelle menace et le directeur les avaient fait venir dans son bureau voulant savoir quand et comment c'était arrivé et depuis combien de temps ça durait.

« vous savez, vous êtes encore jeune tous les deux. Vous auriez eu le temps. »

« vous savez professeur avec ce qui m'est arrivé auprès de Grindewald je crois que c'était une assez bonne idée » ajouta Ange avec une lueur d'innocence dans le regard qui toucha le directeur.

« je suppose que vous êtes également liés mentalement ? »

« c'est exact. Nous pouvons communiquer mais nous ne le faisons pas souvent car c'est très fatiguant » éclaira Tom avec un demi sourire.

« eh bien monsieur et madame Jedusor, je peux simplement dire que je suis très content pour vous et que je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. » termina le directeur en leur ouvrant la porte de son bureau et regardant partir ces deux jeunes gens un fin sourire rêveur aux lèvres.

Les BUSES commençaient aujourd'hui. Le stress avait atteint un niveau incroyable. Les élèves étaient dispatchés parmis les différentes classes et au comble du désespoir et du mauvais goût, Ange était coincée à coté de Minerva tandis que Tom se farcissait Harrold Potter. C'était à se demander qui avait fait les couples ! franchement !

Les questionnaires étaient réellement très simple et à l'insu de tous, Tom et Ange s'entraidaient, merci au lien.

Les épreuves suivantes furent les épreuves pratiques et les deux serpentard les passèrent haut la mains, en faisant même un peu plus pour épater la galerie. Ils narguèrent Dumbledore en beauté.

Ils ne devaient recevoir leurs résultats que quelques mois plus tard, en été très probablement. Nicolas lui avait dit que la pierre serait prête en juin donc ils n'avaient plus qu'un mois à passer ensemble. Etant donné que les buses étaient terminées, ils avaient pas mal de temps libres et allaient souvent flâner du coté de pré au lard et de la forêt, là où ils s'étaient unis.

« Ange ? »

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que tu crois que tu peux transformer quelqu'un d'autre en formore ? »

« Je… je n'en sais rien ! tu es sûr de vouloir ça ? »

« Et bien, ça nous permettrait de ne jamais nous quitter et d'être pratiquement invulnérable. »

« Je sais bien ! mais c'est assez douloureux. Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que je te change de retour à mon époque. Comme ça en plus, tu prendras un coup de jeune. »

« D'accord. »

Durant les quelques semaines qui leur restaient, ils firent l'amour tous les soirs, se faisant des tonnes de promesses peut-être inconsidérées. Les promesses d'être toujours là pour l'autre, de ne jamais aimer personne d'autre.

* * *

kikou a tout le monde, je sais que ce chapitre ci est un peu plus court que les autres et le suivant a la meme taille et l'épilogue est tout petit mais bon, j'arrive doucement a la fin. après je passerais a la seconde partie. a ce propos, j'ai un petit sondage pour vous attention ca commence:

* * *

en ce qui concerne Tom et Ange, j'ai 3 possibilités

première, elle le prévient de son retour, ils se retrouvent, elle lui dit qui il est, il la torture et elle retourne auprès de Dumbledore.

seconde hypothèse, elle découvre qu'elle est enceinte, elle le retrouve lui dit qui elle est et il tente de l'accepter ce qui est assez dur mais que ne ferait il pas pour son gosse?

dernière hypothèse ( ma préférée) elle découvre qu'elle est enceinte, le lui dit, il l'accepte assez bien quand elle lui assure qu'elle est vant tout Ange avant Isabela et sur la demande de Dumby, Tom va intégrer l'ordre du phénix sous une autre apparence et un autre nom.

* * *

pour ceux qui choisiraient la dernière hypothèse, vous voyez qui vous qui va changer de camp dans l'ordre? on a Sirius, Remus, Severus, Tonk, Pompom, Ron, Hermione, les jumeaux, Ginny et si vous voyez quelqu'un d'autre prévenez moi! j'ai déjà commencé les deux premiers chapitres mais j'ai besoin de votre opinion pour pouvoir continuer. bisous a tous et laissez des REVIEWS! 


	13. Juin et départ

RAR :

CICIN : ouai la suite va être comique, je crois que je vais m'éclater comme une folle ! j'ai un grand sourire sadique rien qu'a y penser ce qui n'est pas rien ! lol. Bonne suite puce pour le dernier chapitre.

LILICIAN : bon j'ai déjà répondu a tes questions sur MSN et tu as eu le loisir de contempler mon esprit malade lol ! c'est vrai qu'ils sont mignons hein ? pour la suite j'avoue que je ne sais pas encore comment faire réellement. Est-ce que je suis le bouquin 5 avec des légères modifications ou pas ? j'en sais rien je verrais bizzzzzz

VEGA264 : kikou pucinette lol ! je vois que tu aimes la même suite que moi ! ça c'est cool ! non Voldy ne deviendra pas tout gentil tout sucre ! quoique… il n'y a qu'avec Ange qu'ils est vraiment comme ça ! lol. Je verrais bien pour la suite mais ça va être comique ! je le sens bien ! bizzzzzzzzz

ORNALUCA : eh bien je crois en fait que ça va être un mélange entre le 2 et le 3. et pis, Nagini va jouer un rôle primordial dans leurs histoire tout comme la crevette qui grandit dans le corps d'ange mais shhh j'ai rien dit lol. Et puis en fait, Ange était déjà une fille a la base. Isabela qu'elle s'appelait d'ailleurs. Je crois que le monde sorcier a du soucis a se faire. A bientôt !

ZAIKA : faudra attendre encore un peu pour les réactions a chaud mais ça va venir t'inquiète ! lol !

NYMPHODORA TONK : merci pour tous ces gentils compliments. Pour la suite, je ne sais pas encore. Je vois plus ou moins l'idée générale mais c'est plus compliqué. C'est une bonne idée d'inclure Hermione dans leur trucs mais Ron restera un crétin congénital. Pas étonnant, je ne l'aime pas ! a bientôt !

MIMIS : contente que tu aimes. Bonne suite bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

ANGELUS : absolument, Dumby va bien s'en prendre plein la gueule pour pas un rond lol ! ça va être jouissif !

LOTUS971 : eh bien c'est l'hypothèse 3 pour la majorité d'entre vous donc…. La suite sera bien ! romance, sadisme, cruauté, etc… tout ce que j'aime. Du dark, du dumby qui se fait massacrer a la petite cuillère, des amis qui comprennent ! tout ! a bientôt !

DRACKYUMI : si tu trouves que ce chapitre est plus drôle, préviens moi lol ! bah là elle part donc d'office, y a personne qui va s'éclater ni rien du tout ! bouhhh ! je vais déprimer si ça continue ! bizzzzzzzzz

LILIANE POTTER : j'hésite en fait, je ne sais pas si Pompom doit se souvenir d'Ange ou pas. Mais bon sinon ça va. Bonne suite bizzzzzzzzzzz

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Juin et retour.

Le mois de juin vit arriver de drôles de choses. Le couple mythique de Poudlard avait l'air plus scotché et plus déprimé que jamais ce qui était assez contradictoire, les élèves débordaient de bonne humeur du a la fin des examens et du au manque de motivation de leurs chefs, les Serpentard étaient plutôt calme de même les Gryffondors ne parvenaient pas a les foutres en rognes ! c'était dire !

Ange était malade depuis quelques jours ce qui inquiétait bien évidemment son cher et tendre. Elle était barbouillée, avait le teint légèrement vert et vomissait tripes et boyaux le matin bref ça n'allait pas vraiment. L'école étant en ce moment contaminée par des grippes intestinales, elle ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure et prit donc le matin des potions anti reflux gastrique.

Ange avait commencé a doucement faire ses bagages. Elle savait que tout resterait chez Nicolas pendant longtemps, ses animaux aussi, et que dès qu'elle reviendrait, elle se ruerait chez lui juste avant de partir retrouver SON tom.

« je ne veux pas que tu partes Ange ! je vais encore être seul après. »

« tu n'es plus seul amour. Tous les Serpentards sont sous tes ordres. Et puis on se reverra. »

« tu es certaines ? »

« je te fais la promesse que dès que je reviens, je t'envoie Mérope. Je remuerais le ciel et la terre pour te retrouver et puis avec notre lien, tu seras mis au courant tout de suite. Je ne veux pas partir non plus tom ! mais j n'ai vraiment pas le choix ! »

la veille de son départ, il organisa une grande fête avec tous les serpentards et les quelques autres élèves avec qui ils s'entendaient bien. Le soirée fut très arrosée et l'ambiance fut assez chouette si ce n'est les humeurs moroses de la principales intéressée et de son amoureux.

/ vous prendrez soins de lui hein ? surtout toi Nagini. Et toi Nina, on se revoit dans quelques années./

/oui miss Ange./

/vous allez me manquer vous deux. Faites attention a vous/

/ toi aussi Ange tu vas nous manquer. Reviens nous vite et e nous fait pas attendre 100 ans./

/ je vais essayer. Promis./

Ange tentait de ne pas pleurer mais c'était physiquement impossible avec tous ses amis, ses animaux et Tom qui étaient tous super tristes. Elle sentit des choses mouillées lui couler sur les joues et elle renifla misérablement. Chacun avait décidé de lui faire un petit cadeaux et tous les élèves de Serpentard toute année confondue s'étaient assemble pour lui faire un méga album de photos, plus une tenue de bal spécial Serpentard et une couronne en argent sertie de serpents en émeraudes, des paquets de bonbons, des fleurs, des livres, des cartes de souvenirs, ce genre de choses. Elle qui pensait au début de l'année qu'elle n se ferait pas d'amis, elle avait eu tort ! tous étaient ses amis maintenant ! la raison officielle de son départ était inconnue de tous. Meme Dumbledore ne savait pas pourquoi elle partait aussi rapidement meme si de toute facon cela servait ses projets. Maintenant, il devait trouver un moyen de garder Tom sous contrôle en attendant que le cas Grindewald soit réglé.

Elle agita doucement la main et ses malles décollèrent. Elle sortit du parc avec Tom, envoya un regard meurtrier a Dumbledore lui promettant les pires souffrances pour quand elle le reverrait. Nicolas les attendait déjà. Ils regardait tristement le jeune couple.

"tu vas me manquer. Je t'aime tellement. Je ne t'oublierais jamais," Tom parlait doucement comme si chaque mot lui écorchaient la gorge.

"moi non plus. Je t'aime plus que tout Tom, garde toujours une place pour moi dans ton cœur, je te retrouverais, peu importe le temps qu'il me faudra, je te retrouverais toujours et nous serons enfin ensemble."

Ils s'embrassèrent Durant un long moment jusqu'a ce que Tom brise leur étreinte tristement

"on se voit dans le future?"

Ange acquiesça l'embrassant une dernière fois

"on se voit dans le future"

"avant que tu ne partes, j'ai quelque chose pour toi" dit Nicolas

les yeux d'Ange fixèrent suspicieusement la chose que tenait le vieil homme. C'était bien évidement une pierre. "Um... qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"c'est un portoloin."

Ange recula d'un pas et regarda encore le vieux

Nicolas sourit a la réaction de la jeune fille.

"ne t'inquiète pas, il s'activera que si tu le lui demandes. Quand tu seras retournée a ton époque, tu pourras l'utiliser pour venir me voir si je suis encore vivant bien évidement. Tu places juste tes doigts là et tu donnes le sort d'activation "vado" et il t'emmènera aussi vite qu'un portoloin. Tu redis le sort pour retourner de l'endroit d'ou tu viens. Pour des raisons de sécurité, il n'y a que toi qui puisse l'activer mais fais bien attention a ce que personne ne te touché quand tu l'actives. D'accord?."

Ange hocha la tête

Nicolas lui donna la Pierre . elle était d'un rouge profond avec un reflet lisse et doré. "viens rendre visite a un vieil homme quand tu as le temps d'accord?"

Ange lui sourit gentiment. " je le ferais »

"bien..." Nicolas alla chercher la Pierre bleue qui avait amené la jeune fille un an auparavant et la lui donna. "bien, comme je l'ai dit, la Pierre va te ramener a l'instant précis ou tu a disparu a ton époque donc, là bas, tu n'auras rien manqué mais tu conserveras tout les souvenirs que tu as d'ici ainsi que tous ce que tu auras appris."

Ange hésita

"vas y," Nicolas essaya de l'encourager doucement.

Ange étreignit brièvement le vieil homme. "a bientôt Nicolas,".

"a bientôt mon Ange," répondit il chaudement.

Ange regarda une dernière fois autour d'elle avant de se saisir de la Pierre. Après un dernier sourire, elle disparut dans un éclair bleu. Nicolas retourna sur ses pas et alla retrouver Tom un peu plus loin qui faisait tout son possible pour ne pas laisser couler les larmes qu'il retenait.

« écoute moi Tom ! je sais que c'est dur ! moi aussi je l'aimais bien Ange. mais tu vas la revoir. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela prendra mais tu la reverras un jour ou l'autre. Si tu veux discuter voici une espèce de portoloin comme je le lui ai donné. Si tu as le moindre problème, tu dis « vado » et cela te conduira de suite a moi. »

« que va t il se passer maintenant ? »

« aucune idée. Mais la lueur présente dans les yeux d'Albus ne me dit rien qui vaille. Fais attention a toi. Je crois qu'Ange me tuerait si il t'arrivait quelque chose a cause de ce vieux fou ! »

« si c'est juste pour parler, je peux venir ? »

« tu es le bien venu chez moi quand tu veux Tom. »

« merci ! »

Nicolas lui fit un triste sourire et laissa Tom seul, les yeux dans le vague. Tom regarda le vieux sorcier partir avec les malles, les animaux et toutes les autres affaires de sa femme. Il éprouva un pincement au cœur en se disant que tout ça n'était pas un cauchemar mais qu'elle n'était vraiment plus là. Pour l'instant il fallait se relever et continuer a avancer mais un jour, ils seraient ensemble et là… le monde des sorciers tremblerait devant leurs pouvoirs.

* * *

kikou! voilàààààààààààà c'était le dernier chapitre! bouhhhhhh! suis triste! bon il va encore y avoir un épilogue qui raconte la vie de Tom quand Ange est partie que j'éclair un peu votre lanterne sur l'esprit perturbé de Dumbledore. et pis voilà mais pour l'avoir il faut laisser des reviews! a bientot! 


	14. épilogue: je te rêve encore

et voilà le dernier chapitre, un tout petit épilogue! pour les reviews, je vous remercie de tout coeur mais avec les nouvelles règles de ffnet, visiblement on a plus le droit de répondre aux reviews sur les pages donc je vais bien devoir trouver un système. pou ceux qui ont des questions, laissez les moi dans vos reviews et je vous enverrais un mail, je crois que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux a faire.

* * *

Epilogue : 20 ans après

Pov Tom :

Ca fait 20 ans.

20 ans qu'elle est partie

7334 jours.

Chaque jours je me réveille en espérant la revoir. Peu importe, je ne perd pas espoir, je sais qu'elle ne m'oubliera pas ! que je ne l'oublierais pas non plus.

Un ange reste un ange, si on ne l'oublie pas  
Je t'emmène, tu me tords  
Un corps reste un corps, mais je ne l'oublie pas  
Je te fane, tu m'enterres

Je suis devenu Lord Voldemort, le fléaux du monde sorcier. Le cauchemar de Dumbledore. J'ai des partisans, des anciens amis de l'école qui eux n'ont pas oubliés Ange. elle restera pour eux et leurs enfants et petits enfant la dame de l'ombre. La femme de Lord Voldemort, Lady Voldemort. son souvenir me fait sourire. Nagini ne s'est toujours pas remis du départ de Nina et promet 1000 tourments a celle qui avait promis de ne jamais les séparer mais je sais qu'il reverra Nina le jour ou je reverrais mon Ange.

Je ne l'ai jamais oubliée et

Je te rêve encore je t'aime  
Je te rêve encore je t'aime

Chaque nuit c'est la même chose et je n'attend qu'une chose, c'est de la serrer a nouveau contre moi. Sentir son parfum, revoir son visage et ses émeraudes tellement magnifique. Sentir sa peau sous mes doigts. Je n'ai jamais revu quelqu'un comme elle. Sauf peut être une personne. Elles sont totalement différentes. Je crois qu'elle s'appelle Lily ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle est en deuxième année a Poudlard et a les mêmes yeux que mon Ange.

Au dessus des toits tu règnes oh!  
Je frappe d'en bas  
Quelques gouttes de moi-même  
Et traverse là

J'ai tenu ma parole et je passe mon temps a faire regretter a ce Harrold Potter ce qu'il a failli faire une fois a ma femme. Oui ma femme ! je regarde mes mains et mon alliance. Elle est toujours là. bref, ce crétin de Potter a finalement trouvé une femme assez bête pour accepter de se marier avec lui et comble de tout, il a un fils. James je crois. Quel nom stupide ! n' a t on pas idée d'appeler son fils James ? c'est tellement commun !

Je te rêve encore je t'aime  
Je te rêve encore je t'aime  
Je te rêve encore je t'aime  
Je te rêve encore je t'aime

Mes journées sont rythmées de la même façon. Je me lève, je torture des moldus ou des mangemorts même si c'est plus rare. Mes mangemorts sont mes anciens amis de Poudlard qui ont suivis mes idées et qui me sont fidèles comme me seront fidèles leurs enfants et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que je meure et quand vient le soir je me couche rêvant de ses mains, de sa bouche, de sa voix et par dessus tout, de ses yeux. Et je dors heureux. Espérant qu'enfin demain elle sera là !

Après son départ, Dumbledore m'a fait un chantage odieux qui a un peu plus motivé ma haine. Je devais retourner chez les moldus pendant 1 mois, jusqu'à mes 16 ans. Et cet enfoiré s'est arrangé pour que je me retrouve chez les pires moldus qui soient. Ce n'est que dans un sursaut de lucidité que j'ai activé le portoloin pour rejoindre Nicolas. Il m'a soigné et nous avons parlés et j'ai juré que je tuerais ce fumier de Dumbledore de mes propres mains. Je comprend Ange maintenant ! cet exaltation qu'elle a ressentit en brûlant l'orphelinat, je l'ai ressentie moi aussi en tuant tous ceux qui m'avaient torturés. Je n'ai laissé qu'un seul enfant en vie pour qu'il puisse raconter ce qu'Albus Dumbledore avait fait de moi.

Quand elle reviendra, je serais prêt et ensemble, nous prendront le monde. En attendant, je survis.

* * *

voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre, les pensées de Voldemort 20 ans après, donc a présent, il connait les futur Lily et James Potter mais il ne pense encore et toujours qu'a Ange! la suite devrait arriver assez rapidement mais pas trop quand meme, si vous avez été voir dans ma bio, vous aurez probablement remarqué que coté fics, j'en ai quelques unes de commencées donc, je vais élaguer un peu mais bon, ca viendra ne vous inquiétez pas et puis dans le pire des cas, vous pouvez la relire! bisous a tous et laissez moi des encouragements! lol

* * *

oups j'ai failli oublier, les paroles de chanson qui sont au milieu sont tirées de la chanson de KYO: je te rêve encore. voilà c tout. bizzzzzzzzzz a tout le monde! 


End file.
